In The Next Room
by LovingMyth
Summary: Bella & Emmett are staying with the Cullen's because of their mother's need to help a sick relative. Bella's completly fine, until Alice's brother Edward comes home after a 2 month school trip. What happens when Bella & Edward finally meet? All Human
1. Love

A happy ending cannot come in the middle of the story

-Prince Lir

Anxiety is love's greatest killer. It makes others feel as you might when a drowning man holds on to you. You want to save him, but you know he will strangle you with his panic."

-Anais Nin

Edward and Bella

Forever

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you like it.

Lovingmyth


	2. In the Next Room

**Chapter 1 - In The Next Room**

**BPOV **

Alice jumped up and down so excited I could barley see the little pixie.

"Alice. Alice. Calm down." I said exasperated. She had been like this for hours.

"But Bella I'm just so excited. This is the first time since you moved here that you'll see Edward. He's….."

I finished the sentence for her. "I know he's been on a trip with the high school for two months." I let out a sigh, knowing the story by heart.

Edward was smart and since his family is rich they let him go on a world trip thing for two months. That was it. I didn't know if I could take Alice acting like this, especially if it was going to be like this 24/7.

I had been living with the Cullen's for about two weeks and it would go on for however long.

My aunt has heart problems so my mom went to take care of her, leaving me and my brother in the care of our second family.

I stared at Alice for another couple of minutes until I interrupted her.

"Is there something new in the food I should be aware of?" She laughed hard even though there was some part of me that was serious.

Alice went downstairs to ask her mom, Esme, when Edward would be here. She came back up exasperated and flung herself on the bed.

Alice looked at me and sighed. "She doesn't know, late tonight or early tomorrow." Alice grinned. "Let's have some fun."

After Esme and Carlisle, Alice's parents, went to sleep we belted out stupid tunes. Alice gave me a torture session in her closet by making me wear some stupid clothes.

We went to games and played some truth or dare. Unfortunately I picked dare. Alice looked at me grimly.

"I dare you to skinny dip in our pool." She whispered deviously. I stared at her totally shocked. "I'll make a deal with you then, if you do I'll get big bro Emmet off your back."

The deal was tempting; Emmet's really been on my case. "Um….Deal." I held out my hand and she shook it. I walked down the stairs with a towel around my body, Alice following behind to make sure I go in. I jumped in and threw the towel off.

"Crap its cold!" I yelled. I went under to wet my face but when I popped up it wasn't Alice. In fact I've never seen that person before.

His beauty struck me. Flashing green eyes, tassled bronze hair, pale skin, muscles. He was the most gorgeous person on the planet. A god. I let out a gasp. I realized two things one was that it was Edward, Alice's brother. Two was that I was butt naked.

I blushed deeply at this god. He just stood there staring at me. Not that surprising since I was naked but still, it was completely uncomfortable. I blushed even more and he smiled. The dazzling smile caught me off guard.

I smiled back, and he bent down with my towel in his perfect pale hand.

"Need any help?" He asked, staring at me intently with an amused look in his eyes. His voice was like honey.

I took the towel and went to the shallow end. He held out his hand for me to grab hold of.

I stared at it and took it cautiously.

As I touched it a jolt of electricity went through me and we both gasped. I threw him off balance and he toppled into the pool.

Alice ran out laughing hysterically. "Bella this is Edward, Edward…That's Bella. I see you've met."

I don't know how she managed to get it all out with out exploding but she did. I looked at Edward. He was staring at me with those glowing green eyes. I looked away and smiled.

I thought about him and my smile faded.

_I barely knew him, and he was my best friend's brother. Wrong thoughts completely._

_But he's so hot. He's gorgeous and you already know he's smart. _

_No. Just forget about him. _

I shook my head confused as I got out of the pool and ran into the house. Edward's eyes still following me.

**EPOV **

Today was probably the worst day in my life. My mom and friends had given me a lecture, I had been around the world and not one girl caught my eye. This displeased them all severely. But what could I do, it's just all the girls. I'd given up long ago.

On top of that my plane had been delayed. One more hour on the hunk of metal. I had gotten home late and was tired.

Being around the world had done nothing for me. I was smarter than half the teachers already, but that wasn't something I really wanted to get around.

I walked into the house and set down my bags, I heard a high laugh and it was my little sister Alice.

She was outside though. I sighed. She was up to no good apparently. I was good at knowing what people were really up too. I walked quietly outside.

"Shit!" Alice said as she spotted me, and she ran swiftly inside. That was a little confusing.

Just then the most beautiful girl popped out of the water. She was an angel. Her long brown hair framed her pale face. Her chocolate eyes went from confusion to shock.

Her gorgeous face turned a beautiful deep crimson and then I realized what she must have too. She was naked. I tried to look away but I just couldn't, I feared she would disappear.

_What was I saying; I haven't even talked to this person yet?_

She blushed deeper and it made me smile.

She smiled back sweetly, stopping my breath. I looked around and saw a towel lying on the ground. I bent down and picked it up. I handed it out to her.

"Need any help?" I asked casually, hoping my voice didn't show the battle of emotions in my head. This girl was just so… different.

She took the towel and slowly made her way to the more shallow end of the pool, making sure nothing showed. She wrapped the towel around her and without thinking I held out my hand for her to grab. She stared at it intensely.

I suddenly wished I hadn't put it out. But gradually she reached her hand out. Her hand met mine and when she grabbed it a spark of electricity went through me.

Both of us let out a gasp. It caught me off guard and I fell into the pool.

A high laughter exploded from inside. I was suddenly greatly annoyed at Alice.

She looked at us. "Bella this is Edward, Edward…That's Bella. I see you've met." All anger left my body as I thought about it.

_Bella, so that was this strange girl's name._

Alice continued laughing but my gaze was averted to the gorgeous Bella.

Then she turned to me, but turned back to quickly to catch her expression. On her face though I saw a smile. The happiness faded out and went into a sad expression. She shook her head as she ran out. My eyes following her the whole way.

I finally looked away, it was just so confusing. I climbed slowly out of the pool and went to grab my suitcases. I couldn't wait till morning now. Bella would be gone and I could breathe easily.

I went to the bathroom. I needed a shower after the plane ride. Just a couple more hours till Bella would leave. I had to remind myself this frequently.


	3. Time to Think

**Chapter 2 - Time To Think**

**BPOV**

I dressed hurriedly and flung myself on the bed with a dramatic sigh. Alice came in shortly with a silly little grin overtaking her small pixie face.

"Well Edward seems to like you." Alice said smugly, which was a little weird.

"Don't mention him." I groaned trying to sound annoyed. It was hard; my heart was fluttering at the thought of someone as gorgeous as him liking me.

"Sorry. But did you see the way he was staring at you?" Alice laughed. "He doesn't usually look at girls like that."

"Well he's probably never seen his little sister's best friend naked in their pool." I stated bitterly.

"Fine, but still. And he's were only a year apart. You two are the same age." Alice hissed. Apparently whatever I said made her upset, serves her right.

The shower in the hallway bathroom was on and it made me nervous.

_Stupid Bella, why should it make you nervous just because HE'S in there?_

_  
Of course it makes you nervous! HE'S in there. With my crooked smile. _

_  
WHOA! When did it become my smile? _

Alice wasn't mad anymore because she had been rattling on about clothes for at least five minutes, until I interrupted her with something that shouldn't have left my mind argument.

"Alice, which room is Edward's?" I asked.

She smiled deviously. "Why do you want to know?"

Yep. I felt complete and utter regret. "Um…..just asking." I whispered, feeling the redness creep up my cheeks.

"Sure." Alice replied, making sure to stretch the sarcasm. "That's why you're turning fifty shades of red right now.

I looked up into her giant movie star mirror to see she was right.

Ugh, I hated it when Alice was right. But I looked like a freakin…Well I don't know. What could someone use to describe a face this red? I felt like I'd been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

Alice dropped the subject and went on about clothes for another half hour. The shower had stopped forever ago, and the occupant was most likely already asleep.

Alice followed my gaze across the hall and smiled. "It's okay, I won't tell _anyone_." Alice suppressed.

"Tell anyone what?" I questioned, although I was positive I knew what the answer would be.

"That you have a thing for Edward. Come on Bella I'm not blind." I thought about Edward. Did I have a so called "thing" for him?

"Alice, I don't like him like that. In fact I don't even know if I like him yet, I just met him. I'm just still shocked about our first um…_meeting_."

Alice stared at me intently. It was like she was looking at way to get in my head, to find out if it was true. But she just sighed.

"Fine Bella, have it your way. But you do look cute together." She shook her head as if _I_ gave _her_ a headache.

"Just get some sleep pixie." I laughed as we settled in for the night. But when I finally drifted off to sleep I dreamed of Edward. Him staring at me. The jolt of electricity. I could look into them forever.

I woke to Hurricane Alice and an unknown song playing on the radio. I sat up and Alice almost tackled me.

"Great you're up! Time for breakfast." She might as well of used a megaphone as she dragged me to her closet to play another game of Bella Barbie.

**EPOV**

I used most of my time in the shower to think. What was with me was I just dazed from my long trip? I thought about everything that happened. I tried to get my stories straight for my own sanity.

I go around the world and spend two months with a group made up mostly of girls.

I don't give any of them the time of day, no one at all. I come home and see this girl and suddenly all I can do is think of her.

Was this just some sort of reaction to the lecture I had gotten over my cell phone while I flew home? How come I can only think of her? Her name.

_Bella. _

I got out of the shower, getting into my normal sleepwear. I tried to be extra quite while I exited the bathroom though. Why did she make me so nervous?

I got on my bed hoping to go to sleep, my IPod was somewhere lost in my baggage and I wasn't planning on retrieving it. I just thought as Alice prattled on about fashion in the next room.

That reminded me, why was there strawberry shampoo taking up the shower. Since when does Alice use that kind? Alice usually made her own. Although two months could defiantly change Alice. Come to think of it so could two seconds.

I was almost asleep when I heard Alice say this to Bella. "It's okay, I won't tell _anyone_."

"Tell anyone what?" I heard _Bella _demand, in such an attractive voice.

"That you have a thing for Edward. Come on Bella I'm not blind." Alice replied in a tone that implied it was obvious.

But when she said that I felt like I couldn't breathe, my heartbeat accelerated to a dangerous speed, but it felt….good.

_Why am I acting like this? Drooling over my little sister's friend. I just met her not even an hour ago! _

Then Bella said something that stabbed me in the heart. "Alice, I don't like him like that. In fact I don't even know if I like him yet, I just met him. I'm just still shocked about our first um…_meeting_."

But one thing in that sentence made me happy.

_Yet. _

Then once again Alice's voice rang over. "Fine Bella, have it your way. But you do look cute together."

That was all I needed for now. Wait this couldn't go on. Tomorrow Bella would leave and it would be over. It's just some weird form of lust.

I fought this off in my mind.

_She's gorgeous _

_But she's your LITTLE sister's friend. _

_She was special _

_Wait, you don't know that. _

The battle in my head continued until the voices were lessening up on the argument side. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or angry with my mind.

I closed my eyes but I dreamt of her too. I dreamt of the sound of her voice, which I have yet to hear. I dreamt about her touch. It was one of the best dreams I had ever had. But I awoke to early. It was the sound of a girl on a mission.

Alice was up and I would definitely have to stay out of her way.

I got up and got dressed in a white dress shirt with a pair of jeans. I don't know why I was trying so hard to look good though.

That thought would have to wait. I didn't want to be in Alice's reach just in case.


	4. Now You Know

**Chapter 3 - Now You Know**

**BPOV  
**

"Wait, what? I thought it was breakfast time, not dress up." I practically had to scream to be heard over the chaos.

Alice looked at me frustrated. "But Edward's down there and your sweats just won't cut it." She huffed.

I sighed. "Alice I thought I told you I don't like him like that."

"Yes but you said something else too. _Yet_." Alice breathed the last part.

I closed my eyes to escape the torture but when I did I saw Edward. I opened my eyes and whispered. "Fine."

I was didn't even think she would hear me.

Apparently she did because in the next second my butt flew to the chair. As soon as I hit it the doorbell rang.

Alice took off running so fast she could have easily broken any record out there. Before I was done even thinking that, Alice was back in the room with Rosalie at her side.

"You have backup?" I asked somewhat shocked but not surprised.

"Always." She smirked. "Rosalie take stances three through seven and perform mission nine." I just sat there mouth hanging open.

Rosalie was the next to speak. "Bella close your mouth it's rude." She stated firmly.

"How often do you guys to this?" I asked still in amazement. They could teach Beauty Boot Camp. I laughed as I thought of the possibilities it had for a reality show.

"Shhhhh!" They both chorused. They circled me for a second and got to work.

Alice attacked my clothes, hair, and nails. Rosalie got my makeup, accessorizes, and she got whatever was left of my hair.

They curled, plucked, smoothed, applied, and did everything humanly possible. I wasn't even sure how long I'd been sitting here. I had zoned out and my mind was long past gone.

I wasn't thinking about a lot of things, just Edward.

But Alice and Rosalie interrupted my beautiful thoughts.

"I like the purple silk nightgown but….." said Alice

"It's a little too much." Rosalie finished.

"So definitely the blue one!" Alice sang. She threw the outfit at me and pointed toward the bathroom. I sighed as I got up, my legs were numb though and buckled under me.

"Oof!" I had hit the ground, hard. Apparently I was sitting in the chair much longer than I thought I had been.

Alice and Rosalie let out a laugh; they both knew me far to well to be concerned. I just sighed as I slowly got up to change. I tested the ground under me to make sure there was no chance at falling…again. As I walked to the bathroom I studied the outfit I held in my hands.

It was a dark blue pajama v-neck with black short shorts. It was just my style. Sort of.

As I exited the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stopped in my tracks and turned slowly. Was that seriously me?

My dark brown hair was wavy and framed my face perfectly; my makeup subtle; if you didn't know me you would think this is how I looked all the time. I actually looked….Sexy.

I went into the room smiling and Alice must have realized why, because her nervous look turned completely smug. I looked around the room, no Rosalie.

"Um…Where did Rose go?" I asked.

Alice smirked. "She and Emmett took off while you were changing. Told you I'd get him off your back."

I stared at her, wondering what she did. Emmet and Rose were already dating.

"Don't worry; I just paid for their date." Alice stated calmly. "Now…It's time for breakfast!" Alice said as she pulled me down the stairs.

We went into the homey little kitchen. Edward was at the square brown table eating some pancakes. His back faced the sliding glass door.

He was even more gorgeous than I remembered.

When we sat down he didn't even look up. I think I was some what relived. If he were to look up he definitely would have caught me staring at him. .

"Morning Edward!" Alice chirped. "Up so early?"

I looked at the clock, checking it for the first time. I just only realized it was only seven thirty.

"But of course Alice." Edward replied, his voice like smooth velvet.

"Oh! I just thought you would have slept in late after your trip and all. Wouldn't you Bella?"

I looked away from Edward, he still hadn't looked up but when Alice asked me the question his head tilted slightly.

Alice was staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Um….Yeah." I replied slowly. As I did Edward's head rose completely. His eyes were filled with amazement.

I looked his eyes and we stared into each others. I don't know how long we both were staring but Edward broke the silence first.

"So Bella, are you leaving soon?" His tone had changed and he was serious. His voice much harsher than before.

I don't know why but when he said it I died a little inside.

"I...um…I uh…." I stuttered. Just then my favorite pixie broke in.

"Actually Edward, Bella lives here. She's not leaving anytime soon."

When she finished talking Edward's fork dropped and he stared at me. His jaw dropped and was now gaping.

"Wh…What!" He managed to choke out.

"You heard me." Alice joked. "Bella lives here." She claimed happier than ever.

Edward was still staring t me when Alice spoke again.

"Well, I'm full. I'll be upstairs." She nudged me a bit and than started to leave.

"See ya Bells!" She yelled from the stairs.

It felt really weird with just Edward and me.

"Umm…Alice I'm coming with you!" I yelled as I got up.

I stole a backwards glance at Edward as I left and he was still staring at me. He looked so confused.

I blushed, and I hid my face as I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

I ran up the stairs trying to remember how to breathe. How is it that one look from him got my heart going at least one billion beats per second?

I ran into Alice's room and flung myself next to her. Why was she smiling? All of her assumptions had been wrong.

"I knew he liked you!" Alice cried. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I you kidding me!" I whispered harshly. "He asked me when I was leaving and that's it. He hates me!"

Alice looked at me like I was missing some obvious joke.

"That might be how it seems, but he like you. I can just tell you two will end up together." She said smiling.

"Ooooo." I said. "The Pixie has powers." I said sarcastically.

"Yes I do!" Alice shrieked in triumph.

"Whatever." I replied.

_Living here would be much harder now. _

**EPOV **

I made my way downstairs, making sure to be extra quite passing Alice's room. She was on some sort of kick and that meant trouble.

I went straight downstairs to eat. It was dark. Usually Esme had breakfast ready.

But when I looked at the clock it wasn't even seven.

I let out a sigh. I guess I would be making my own breakfast.

I started to round up the ingredients for pancakes. Normally I would have used a mix, but I needed something to pass the time.

As I reached for the flour I looked at the clock again. Why was Alice up so early?

I had gotten all the ingredients and started mixing when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? It wasn't even light yet.

Before I even got to the door a little pixie flashed down the stairs and opened the door.

There was Rosalie. I knew this friend; she had lived here for ever. She was safe for me to see. Unlike Bella.

Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her upstairs. I don't know how Alice's friend's put up with her. Whatever they're doing must be pretty important though.

As I made my breakfast I started to smile. I realized something. Bella would be leaving today.

The reason for my grief gone! I don't know why she caused me so much trouble. She was just so….perfect.

But her being so perfect I couldn't help myself not to think about her.

_Her gorgeous brown eyes_

_The way that beautiful blush stains her cheeks_

_The electricity between us when we touch..._

I looked down and my pancake had started to burn. I quickly flipped it and altered my thoughts immediately.

The stove had been turned off and I had been standing here for who knows how long.

My legs had gotten stiff. When was the last time I lost myself in this much thought?

I sat down to eat, upstairs I heard two girls laugh. I knew it as Rosalie and Alice, I knew my Bella would laugh….WAIT, when did she become MY BELLA?

This was just too hard. Thank god she was leaving.

I heard a door slam. "Emmett wait up!" Called Rosalie as she ran out the door.

Who's Emmett? I wondered to myself. Just Rosalie's boyfriend I suppose. Coming in for a date….At seven.

I heard a shuffle on the staircase and I turned my head down. I had already caught sight of Bella. She was gorgeous. But it was Alice's clothes…

THAT EVIL PIXIE!!!! Was she trying to kill me, making me fall in love….LOVE!

Oh no, way to deep. I much worse could it get?

The chairs scraped against the wood as they both sat down, taking some food from the plate.

"Morning Edward!" Alice sang in a perky tone. "Up so early?"

"But of course Alice." I said trying not to sound completely retarded in front of Bella.

Why did Alice have to do this to me?

"Oh! I just thought you would have slept in late after your trip and all. Wouldn't you Bella?"

I tilted my head up slightly. I was anxious to hear the voice I dreamt about. Bella looked startled by Alice's jester.

"Um….Yeah." She replied, her voice was even more angelic then I could have imagined.

I just had to see if it were truly real. I looked up at Bella.

Doing so was a big mistake. When I did our eyes caught and we stared into each others. I saw the most beautiful creature staring back at me.

Think this was a mistake; I had to find out when she would leave.

"So Bella, are you leaving soon?" I tried to sound normal but it came out brutal.

Her eyes looked full of hurt, why was that. Did she like me...?

Of course not. She probably just thinks her best friend's brother hates her.

If only she knew the truth behind my thoughts.

She looked like a lost puppy when she replied. "I...um…I uh…." She stuttered. Even so it was perfect.

But then Alice broke in. "Actually Edward, Bella lives here. She's not leaving anytime soon."

I looked up shocked and I lost control and my fork fell. This beautiful girl will be here, not leaving. Occupying my thoughts all the time?

"Wh…What" I said. Still not fully believing it.

"You heard me, Bella lives here." Alice said, all too happily.

I was right; they're absolutely trying to kill me.

I was now staring at Bella. Bella who would be here until who knows how long.

"Well, I'm full. I'll be upstairs." Alice stated calmly. "See ya Bells!" She yelled after she was out of sight.

I continued to gape at Bella.

Umm…Alice I'm coming with you!" She called up the stairs.

Oh great now she thought I was some perverted weirdo.

As she left she looked back at me once. Blushing, her blush, being beautiful without trying. Then she left.

I sat there trying to make sense.

One: Bella wasn't leaving

Two: There was something between us

Three: The whole world wanted me to die.

I heard a squeal from upstairs. I let out a depressed sigh.

_So much for escaping the pressure of life at home. _


	5. Hiding Away

**Chapter 4 – Hiding Away**

**BPOV**

Today was probably the worst day in the history of forever. Alice had woken me up early, put me through a torture session, to impress Edward, and he hated me. On top of that I was put through two more Bella Barbie games.

Alice had dressed me up to impress Edward, I don't know why. As soon as it was ten o' clock he took off, probably wanting to get away from the crazy obsessed little people, seeing as though I _was _his little sister's friend and I was acting crazy staring at him and blushing. It was weird, mostly because Alice _was _my friend.

She _was_, because after today I'm going to be avoiding the makeover madness lady. That would be a little hard with me living in her room, but I'd find a way. Maybe.

It was almost dark and Edward was apparently going to be back soon. Alice was in hyper mode. She had been chasing me with some sort of "special" hairbrush for the past five minutes, yelling the whole time.

"Bella, you _need_ this!" She screamed. I was breathing heavily, surprised that she hadn't caught me yet. I mean not only was she a fast ball of energy but I was the clumsiest person alive. I had already tripped twelve times, my feet now throbbing.

I had to keep running though. No one was here, which means no one could hear my screams of terror. I just couldn't take it any more, she had already dressed me and made me put on makeup. That brush looked like a death trap. It actually had steam coming from it!

"Get back here Bella!" Alice screamed. I had run back up the stairs hoping to hide somewhere she couldn't find me.

Alice was trudging up the stairs and I needed a place quickly, I ran into the closest room, I had never been in it before and assumed it was a closet. I was definitely wrong.

It was huge, cd's covered the far wall, there were so much more than our dinky little store in Forks could offer. The walls were a vibrant gold color; the floor was a dark wood with a white rug underneath the bed. A beautiful piano took up the wall opposite of the entrance. It was Edward's room.

I sighed breathlessly; everything about him was so perfect. I just couldn't believe one person could handle being this perfect.

I looked at the cd's, he has so many. I wonder where he got them all; they were all arranged by year…I think.

_Hmmmm…..I wonder what he's listening to._

I thought about it as I pushed the play button on the expensive sound system. Classical music filled the room; I smiled as I recalled that is was Clair De Lune. One of my favorites.

I heard shuffling outside the door and remembered that a certain evil Alice was after me. I was so stupid; I can't believe I turned music on.

I ran as fast as possible without being loud or falling. I hid in the closet apparently, it was filled with clothes. I took in a breath and inhaled a sweet and intoxicating aroma. It was the smell of Edward. _His scent _should_ so be a cologne. _I thought.

I heard the door to the room slowly open and close again, and then the music stopped. I heard more shuffling and a plop as someone sat down. Whoever it was, was apparently getting comfortable and _not _leaving. I bet Alice knew I was in here and was trying to wait me out. Oh well. At least I can postpone the pain. I considered.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful music in the world, it was soothing and…I don't know. I think it was coming form the piano. It was the most mesmerizing piece I had ever heard, it made me calm, kind of sleepy, like a lullaby. I thought that's what it must be.

It went on for a while, I had no idea Alice could sit still for so long without being asleep. In fact I didn't even know she could play… Could she play?

I heard a scream from the pixie but it wasn't as close as I thought it should be. "Edward, why are you here. Never mind. Have you seen Bella?" I couldn't believe it, Edward was here. Wait, I bet he wasn't, it was just Alice trying to see if I would run out from hearing her brother was here.

That what I thought until I heard him speak. "Of course I'm here, and no I haven't seen her. You should really keep better track of your friends. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran out screaming when you weren't looking." I could hear something in his voice mixed with amusement.

I had to hold in a laugh, he was so right. I had actually thought of running out but I wouldn't want to be seen by people I know in the outfit I was wearing.

I heard Alice speak, or more like whisper. "Oh." Her voice was full with disappointment.

But then she perked up. "Edward can I talk to you for a second? It's about Bella."

_Alice is sooo EVIL! She will pay when I get out of here… Crap I can't tell her, cause then she will ask why I was hiding in Edward's closet. _

_I hate my life. _

I heard Edward sigh before he asked his question. "What about Bella?"

"Well…Not just about Bella but about Bella and…" Edward cut her off before she could finish.

"Alice, I swear if you say Bella and me I will…" Alice cut him off. My heart fluttered. I love the way that sounded when he said "Bella and me". But what is it with this family and interrupting?

I could practically see Alice's smirk through the door. "I wasn't going to, but now that you bring it up let's talk about it." She was a good liar; I knew for sure she was going to say "Bella and you."

I don't know why I was blushing. Wait, yes I do. ALICE!

"Shouldn't you be looking for the runaway?" Edward said sarcastically. Alice just let out a small laugh.

"Oh Edward." She laughed. "I know you have a thing for her, just tell Bella." My cheeks were on fire now, I'm not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

I can't believe she would actually tell her brother about it. This was going to end so badly. But I wanted to here his answer so I moved closer to the door.

"Alice…" Edward breathed. But then he stopped. "Did you hear that?" He asked somewhat alarmed. I could hear the shuffling outside but I still kept my ear pressed against the door.

Just then the closet door opened and I fell. I closed my eyes waiting for and impact that never came. Edward had caught me and I was in the arms of a god. I could fell the jolt of electricity but I didn't move, it felt good. We fit together perfectly, like together we were meant for each other. I felt…Whole.

_Bella you are so over you head, he's out of your league. He's a god and you're plain old Bella. Get a hold of yourself. I don't care how absolutely gorgeous and perfect he is! _

He looked at me and smiled a gorgeous crooked smile. But his eyes were nervous.

I just looked into his eyes completely dazzled by them. I just got lost in those pools of green. Then I heard Alice cough, and bring me back to reality. "So, hiding in closets are we?" She asked amused.

I blushed deeply and hid my face remembering what I had been caught doing. _Great now he thinks I'm some weird stalker chick! _I thought.

But he just laughed and I blushed more. I looked up and realized that I was still in his arms so I moved out slowly. As I did I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes.

After we were no longer touching I immediately regretted my decision, I felt empty and sad. I felt myself frown but wiped it off, not wanting him to think I missed his touch.

"Sooooooo…" Alice said apparently please by the situation. "I'll let you two talk, and I'll be outside and you're not leaving until you talk about _something_." She said as she skipped out of _His _room. I just stared at the door until it was completely shut and the room went silent.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and Edward was staring and so I looked at him. He was just too perfect not to have somebody looking at him the whole day.

"Um…Hi…Bella." Edward said nervously. Did I make him nervous, if so why. Probably just freaked out that his little sister will be trying to set us up I guess.

"Um...so you like Clair De Lune?" I asked quietly, I knew he did so there was no denying.

He smile and my heart stopped. "Yeah, I'm into classical, it's my favorite but I just think all _real _music is great." He replied being once again being perfect.

"Real music?" I asked questionably. What was _real music _supposed to mean?

"No rap, I'm not that into modern." He stated while looking proud of his collection.

I smiled at him and he looked away. Weird. "So um… Was that you playing the piano earlier?" Once again I knew it him, but I wanted to keep up conversation. That and it was just so beautiful I had to know what it was called.

"Yeah." He hesitated, but he did answer. He looked…Embarrassed. Who could be embarrassed after playing that?

"It was beautiful, what was it called? I'd like to find it so I could listen to it." I said trying to lighten the mood.

For some reason he smiled so big it would have made anyone else look like an idiot, but not him.

"I wrote it." He kept the smile, I knew I was blushing now at my obliviousness.

"What's it called? Why did you write it.?" I asked trying not to look as embarrassed as I felt.

His smiling stopped and he looked worried. His lips formed a straight line and he was...acting weird.

"It doesn't have a name yet." He stated. "You know I have to get changed so…Yeah." He shooed me out and I was met by Alice who was deep in thought.

"See Alice." I whispered glumly. "He _doesn't_ like me."

Alice immediately snapped out of her trance and went to perky girl again. "Of course he does Bella. And if he doesn't he will."

I sighed as she pulled me into her room, we had already eaten and were going to sleep. Complete waste of my day thank you very much.

I got into my bed and Alice screeched at me making me go deaf.

"Not the clothes! Change first!" She almost tackled me but I held up my hand to indicate I would change.

I changed into my normal pajamas; black tank top and pink adidas shorts. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth.

I looked at myself and sighed. Alice was definitely crazy if she thought someone as gorgeous as Edward would like someone as plain and ordinary as me.

I walked out and Alice was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. I got into my bright pink bed; Trust me not my choice. I thought I'd take ask Miss. Delusional a few questions.

"So Alice, do you know what song your brother was playing on the piano? It was beautiful.

Alice sighed but then smiled. "Sorry no, he doesn't play often. Only when he's happy."

A door slammed from downstairs. "Honey I'm Home." A big voice called from downstairs. Emmett was home. He walked pass our door with a goofy grin.

"I take it your date went well." I said giggling. Emmett and Rosalie were so cute together; it made me want to barf sometimes.

He just let out a big laugh and continued to his room.

I lay down and smiled, I was exhausted after all the running. Slowly my eyes started to flutter and they closed.

I went to sleep, dreaming sweet dream of Edward Cullen, the god in the next room.

**EPOV**

After eating breakfast I had to make a choice to get out of here. I needed time to think, clear my mind, and talk. I needed to go to Jasper's house. He was my best friend before I left and he would understand.

I walked up to my room and just sat there for a minute. Why was everything so hard now?

I looked at the clock and it only nine thirty. Way to early to show up at his house, I have to get ready, maybe that will take up some time. I could probably leave around ten.

I got dressed slowly wanting to pass the time. I got out a black dress shirt and faded blue jeans. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. No need to touch my hair.

I took another look at the clock. It wasn't ten yet, but I would just have to torture myself and drive slowly. There was no way I could stay here any longer.

But I sat and thought for a second. I couldn't believe a girl was pushing me out of my own house. But it was now or never, I had to talk to Jasper about this.

I quietly passed _their_ room. As I did it sound like someone was being tortured. I hoped it wasn't the sweet and beautiful Bella.

_Uhhhh… I hadn't known her for a full day and now she was __'the sweet and beautiful Bell.'__ I had to get out of here fast. _

I went into the driveway and did everything exceedingly slow, to past the time. As I opened the door to my silver Volvo, I smiled. It was favorite thing in the whole world and I had to live without it fir two months. Now I had it.

As I got into the car, I sighed happily. It was my old car and everything felt normal again.

I pulled out slowly thinking I could've walked, but then again I _needed_ my car right now.

I knew I wasn't going to drive slow but who could blame a guy. I was now almost at the Hale's house.

Jasper and Rosalie were twins. In fact that's how Alice met her. Jasper had come over to hang out one day and Rosalie wanted to get out of the house. Well someone said shopping and they have been all BFF ever since. Well until Bella.

I slowly pulled up at Jasper's house. It was relatively big and could pass for our house's twin on the outside. But the inside was completely different. The Hale's were much more modern than our family. The Cullen's were into classic and antique. Except for Alice, she couldn't even wear the same nail polish for more than five minutes.

I laughed as I rang the doorbell, as soon as I did an up and ready Jasper answered the door.

"Hello, welcome back." He said with a smile on his face. Jasper was quite, thoughtful, and a very good listener. That's why I needed him right now.

"Um…Hey man. Can I talk to you about something crazy?" I asked nervously, I'm not sure if it showed or not but Jasper kept cool.

He nodded a simple yes and led me upstairs into his room. I looked around and nothing had seemed to change, but something was different.

I sat on the couch and Jasper looked at me. "Is this about you liking Bella?" He asked calmly.

I couldn't keep my mouth from dropping. How did he know about Bella?

He saw my confusion and gave me answers. "Alice told me about it." She said.

I was still confused. How did Alice know and why did she tell Jasper. Does Bella know I like her.. This time I voiced my thoughts.

Jasper replied slowly…was he nervous? "Alice just has a feeling." He smiled. "But she'll be pleased to know she was right." I groaned. _Crap_. _It's just like Alice to set me up._

Jasper answered the rest of my questions. "Bella has no clue and Alice told me… well because… we're sort of, dating." He whispered the last part and for the second time in three minutes my jaw fell.

"You and Alice?" I finally managed to choke out. I saw it coming but still, I mean who couldn't but it was still shocking.

He shook his head slowly as if he wasn't sure about it himself. "So you want to talk about Bella or what?" He asked, still nervous.

"Yeah, that is why I came."

He looked at me in fake hurt. "And you didn't come to see you're old best buddy? I'm hurt." I laughed. Jasper always knew how to lighten the mood or worsen it for that matter.

So I started talking about Bella. It was nice but felt somewhat like therapy with all the questions Jasper was asking.

_(Jasper ITALICS) _

**(Edward BOLD)**

"_So do you like her?" _

"**I'm not really sure; everything is just weird for me now." **

"_Like how?" _

"**It's just. I don't know." **

"_How did you two meet if you don't mind me asking?"_

"**Don't tell anyone, it was really weird. You see It was last night when I got home Alice was outside. Apparently they were playing 'truth or dare.' Bella was dared to skinny dip in our pool and well I walked into our backyard and Alice ran out. Then I saw Bella in the pool." **

"_HA HA HA! Man that is too funny!" _

"**Not really, Bella was horrified. It's not I great way to meet someone who's living in your house if you ask me."**_"I forgot about that, you know her living there. Well back to the main problem you're facing. Do you like her, how do you feel when she's around? _

"**Well…Whenever we touch it's like I'm being electrocuted b but in a good way. If that makes any since?" **

"_You can't be sure right now. So if you're not sure if you like her just wait and see what happens. By the way Alice knows you're here so you better leave."_

"**Thanks man. I didn't realize it was so late, I probably missed dinner. Talk to later." **

"_Good luck!" _

I walked down the stairs and sighed. Jasper didn't help me solve my problem but at least it made me feel better about going home. As I drove home I thought about Bella and something great hit me, for the first time in what seemed like eternity I had an inspiration. I need to get home now.

I ran up to my room and Alice was yelling like crazy. I decided it would be best if she didn't catch me so I slowly went into my room.

My favorite song 'Clair De Lune' was playing. _That's weird I don't remember it playing when I left. _

I turned it off and went to my piano, a song was forming inside of me and I was about to explode. I played it the notes came effortlessly. I already knew who it was for and what it was called.

As I played I smiled. _It was Bella's Lullaby._

I was almost done with the song when my least favorite sibling opened the door to scream. "Edward, why are you here. Never mind. Have you seen Bella?" I wanted to smile at hearing her name but I didn't.

"Of course I'm here, and no I haven't seen her. You should really keep better track of your friends. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran out screaming when you weren't looking." I could see Bella doing that, seeing as though she was the one most likely getting tortured.

"Oh." Alice said looking out the door; she fidgeted with her hands a bit before saying something else. Her face brighter this time. "Edward can I talk to you for a second? It's about Bella."

Oh no, Jasper warned me this would happen, I had to stop her, she can almost always know what my answer will be. But I was curious. What about Bella?"

She started looking even happier by the second. "Well…Not just about Bella but about Bella and…" I cut her off there. I knew exactly where this was going and what would happen if Bella were to walk by.

"Alice, I swear if you say Bella and me I will…" She cut me off. I had to keep from smiling when I said 'Bella and me' but Alice looked the other way so I got to smile at the thought.

Alice looked back at me with mischief in her eyes. "I wasn't going to, but now that you bring it up let's talk about it." If it weren't for her eyes I would have believed. Ha Alice caught you.

"Shouldn't you be looking for the runaway?" May be if I brought up her missing friend she'd leave. But nope, not a chance.

"Oh Edward." She sang in her high perky voice. "I know you have a thing for her, just tell Bella."

How on earth did Alice know these things? I might as well tell her, may be she could help.

"Alice…" I whispered it so no one outside the room could hear. But then I heard a shuffling noise coming from the closet. I wouldn't have heard it if my hearing wasn't as good as it is.

"Did you hear that?" I asked getting concerned. May be someone broke in and that's how come my music was playing.

I slowly made my way over to the closet and opened it. Out fell the most gorgeous person in the world…Bella.

She closed her eyes and was about to hit the floor. I grabbed her quickly and held her against me. The spark was back but I was prepared and it gave me comfort.

I smiled. I bodies fit together so perfectly like we were meant to be together.

_Uhhh... Great as soon as I think I can handle it this happens. _

She opened her eyes and I got lost in them, looking into them I remembered she had probably heard the conversation…everything.

I managed a smile; I didn't want her to think I didn't like this. Did she?

But this moment was absolutely perfect and nothing could ruin it. Except Alice.

Alice coughed and got our attention. "So, hiding in closets are we?" She asked, I could tell she wanted to burst with happiness. Or was it laughter?

Bella looked down and blushed, she started biting her lip. She only did so when she was nervous or thinking. I know, I shouldn't know this much about her but I can't help but notice the small things.

I laughed at myself and she blushed deeper, obviously thinking the laugh was aimed toward her. She looked up and shook me off. I can't lie, I was completely let down.

But them again she looked hesitant. Did it mean anything?

"Soooooo… I'll let you two talk, and I'll be outside and you're not leaving until you talk about _something_." Wasn't Alice just peachy? But may be one day I would thank her.

"Um…Hi…Bella." I knew it sounded retarded but I just couldn't get over the fact that we were alone in my room.

"Um...so you like Clair De Lune?" She asked, it was barley above a whisper. I felt good that I made her anxious too.

I smiled because she was aware of the song. Most girls wouldn't know anything about that type of stuff. "Yeah, I'm into classical, it's my favorite but I just think all _real _music is great."

She looked confused for a second. "Real music?" Of course, I'm an idiot. All music is _real_ music to her.

"No rap, I'm not that into modern." I was proud of my music and she needed to see that.

"So um… Was that you playing the piano earlier?" She had heard me, I wonder if she liked it?

"Yeah." I can't believe she heard her lullaby! That wasn't supposed to be heard by anyone let alone the girl I'm writing it for. She probably hated it.

She nodded her head and smiled, making me breathless. "It was beautiful, what was it called? I'd like to find it so I could listen to it." That made me so happy, I wonder if she could see my heart jumping for joy right now.

"I wrote it." I couldn't keep my giant smile off my face. This girl was just too perfect and she liked the song I wrote for her. She started blushing but I had no clue why.

"What's it called? Why did you write it.?" She asked me a question that completely wiped the smile off my face and replace the joy with nervousness.

She couldn't know it was for her, what would that make me look like?

"It doesn't have a name yet." I said looking away. I knew if I looked at her eyes I would tell her the truth. "You know I have to get changed so…Yeah." I made her leave and I was so mad t myself for doing so. I had my chance to get to know her and I blew it.

I sighed and threw myself on my bed. I heard Alice and Bella talking outside my door. I didn't hear what Bella said but I heard Alice. "Of course he does Bella. And if he doesn't he will." That made me nervous. What did she have in store for the HE that was most likely me.

I was sitting on my bed and heard Alice screech. "Not the clothes! Change first!" I had to laugh at that. Alice and her clothes. I listened hard to see if anyone would talk again.

It was Bella's voice I heard first. "So Alice, do you know what song your brother was playing on the piano? It was beautiful.

Alice answered her question. "Sorry no, he doesn't play often. Only when he's happy."

Then I heard a door slam and a male voice yell up the stairs. "Honey, I'm home!" Who was that. Oh it must be Emmett. Jasper warned me about him.

He was near Alice's room talking to them. "I take it your date went well." She laughed and I almost had a heart attack. It was so beautiful, I had never heard her laugh. I'd give anything to hear it again.

'Emmett' let out a big laugh as he passed my room and then he was gone.

I thought about holding Bella today and her pools of brown that were mesmerizing and hypnotic. I fell asleep happily wondering if tomorrow would bring that much closer to her.


	6. Pixie with Plans

**Chapter 5 – Pixies With Plans**

**BPOV**

I had the most wonderful night sleep. I had dreams about Edward and it was just…perfect. My eyes slowly fluttered open and Alice was on my bed with her head in her hands.

"Hi Alice, good morning. How did you sleep?" She cocked her head before answering.

"Fine, how about you?" She seemed strangely happy this morning, may be it was just a good nights rest.

"It was...Perfect." I said cheerfully. At this her smile grew so wide it was terrifying.

"Did you know that tonight was the first night I've _ever_ gone to sleep _after_ you?" She asked. It was a weird question but, whatever.

"No. But what's the point of it." I said. I had no clue why this would be important. Then again this was Alice. She probably wants to tell me something about my outfit.

"Did you know you _talk_ in your sleep?" I had been told that I do sometimes. But why would that matter, probably crazy dreams that she would torture me with.

"I've been told." I replied getting nervous. "So…What did I say?"

"Oh nothing that important, usual stuff. Emmett's getting on your nerves, the horror of Bella Barbie, you have a crush on my brother, and you miss your mom." She said this in one breath and I almost missed the important part.

That must be why she is smiling like _she's_ won the whole mall. I think her life long dream…well since I met her, was to set me up with Edward.

I blushed and hid under the covers so I would be hidden from the taunting to come.

My bed started moving up and down. "I knew it! I knew it!" Alice sang as she jumped up and down.

"Alice…Please…Stop." I was getting motion sickness from seeing so much movement. She stopped and dragged me over to the closet.

"ALICE! I REFUSE TO PLAY BELLA BARBIE!" I screamed in her ear, and she fell to the ground and screamed from shock.

I ran toward the door because Alice had now recovered and was mad with revenge and makeup.

"Get back here Bella!" She screamed as I tripped over the bed. She lunged for me and landed in a pile of new clothes.

Alice popped her tiny head out and came up with a new bra stuck in her hair. I started to laugh uncontrollably, which was completely brainless. It gave Alice the chance to get up. I ran out the door and ran opposite of the stairs.

There was no way in hell I could run down those stairs and not die. But I was still clumsy; I rounded the corner to go to Emmett's room and ran right into Edward.

I fell on top of him pinning him to the ground, the same jolt went through me. I noticed it was more like a current than a jolt. But either way I loved it.

I looked down at him to apologize but got lost him his pools of emerald. For about half a second I thought about getting up but his arms were around me and I felt whole again.

We stared into each others eyes for a while, no one speaking. I don't think we had to, I don't even think I could in the condition I was in.

My heart was stuttering, I wasn't even breathing. I wanted to breathe in his scent but I was...breathless.

Then Emmett's door opened. "Whoa! Not something I wanted to see. Lil' Sis, I didn't think you were like that." He shook his head in fake disappointment but his smile gave him away.

I looked back at Edward who was still underneath me. I didn't think it could get any worse than my brother seeing this… But I, of course, was wrong.

I heard a voice coming from the hall. "Hey Emmett are you…OHMYGOD!!" It was Rosalie and her remark was followed by gasps. Rosalie was followed by Jasper, who had Alice, Alice was followed by Esme and with her was Carlisle.

_Great. I thought. This is the best day ever._ _NOT!_

I looked down again at Edward and then got up. Everyone was staring at us. My cheeks were flushed entirely and I was getting redder by the second. I couldn't speak so Edward did.

"Ummm… She just turned the corner and we fell." Edward said his voice nervous. Everyone was looking skeptical.

"It's true!" He said while throwing his hands in the air. Alice stepped forward and looked utterly smug.

"I told you guys you'd get together." Me and Edward glared at her.

"Alice!" We screamed at the same time.

"Alice, we aren't together. What will it take for you to see that?" I asked slightly VERY annoyed.

Alice's face deflated and she huffed. "Fine, but it will happen."

Esme and Carlisle had left when Alice had stepped forward and now it was _just_ _friends_. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked looking at Alice, the planner of everything.

"Well first we are heading to Port Angels." Everyone groaned because of this we all knew we'd be shopping. We all knew about Alice's shopping obsession.

"Don't sound so excited. But we're going to the arcade." Emmett yelled with happiness while everyone stared at Alice like she had three heads. The arcade isn't exactly her scene.

After Emmett was done being happy Alice continued with the schedule. "After the arcade we'll go and find a restaurant t and then we can do some personal shopping." I knew Alice had to get some shopping out of this. It's just impossible for her to go into a shopping area and come out with less than four bags.

We all took off after that pretty much. Alice didn't dress me and I ended up in a black tank top, ripped jeans, and a gray sweater. My hair was put up in a loose ponytail.

The driving arrangement was me, and Rose in Alice's car, Jasper in Emmett's, and Edward insisted on taking his own.

We got to Port Angels in record time; seeing as though all the people driving were maniacs. Emmett should have been born into this family, he loves to drive fast and I absolutely hate it.

When we got there we all ran, well I tripped, to the arcade. It wasn't as big as the ones in Seattle but I wouldn't dare mention that to Alice.

I loved the arcade; it was one of the only places that my clumsiness didn't mess up my game…usually.

After a while me and Emmett found our favorite game. Air Hockey.

Alice saw us and called everyone over. "Okay taking bets. I take Bella."

Jasper sided with Alice. "I'll bet on Bella."

Rosalie couldn't decide between best friend and boyfriend. "Ummm…"

"Oh come on Babe, don't you have any faith in me?" Emmett whined.

"Oh fine…I take the blubbering baby." She said with a smile.

Edward came up behind Alice. "I'm betting on Emmett." I smiled; everyone knew I had the best chance at winning.

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked smirking. "You should bet with Alice, she knows the future." I laughed.

"The future can always change." Edward said as he shook his head.

I was about to argue but the starting buzzer made a loud noise. "BZZZZZZZZ" and I had to turn my attention to the game.

It was a hard game and took almost half an hour but I won 24 to 13. I was gloating the whole way to the restaurant.

When we got to the café we got some tables inside. As usual it was bad weather here in Washington but I was used to it. I ordered mushroom ravioli and the other girls got a salad.

My cell phone rang after a couple of minutes and it was my mother. "Hey guys I have to get this." I got up and walked toward the bathrooms.

"Hey mom, how's it going?" I asked her.

"Oh sweetie just fine, I hope you're doing great. Oh...I have to go. Doctors want me off my phone. Love you. Talk to you soon." I laughed as she hung up. I was always the mature one in the family. Not surprising she'd use her phone somewhere she wasn't supposed to.

I walked back to my table and when I was almost there when I fell. I had apparently missed a wet floor sign and slipped on the wet floor.

I closed my eyes waiting for the floor but it didn't hit me. Some one had caught me, I would have normally opened my eyes to thank the stranger but it wasn't a stranger it was Edward.

I didn't have to open my eyes to see if it was him, I could tell. The jolt went through me and I could smell him. His intoxicating scent. I opened my eyes and he had on that beautiful crooked grin.

"I take it this happens a lot." He whispered. His warm breath caressed my face and my breathing hitched. I was only hoping he couldn't hear my heart beating. That would have been embarrassing. But it was hard to concentrate with his face this close.

"Come on let's get to the table." He said pulling me that direction. I completely forgot about my friends. They were going to love this. I could see it now. Emmett will say something stupid, Rosalie will slap him, Alice will encourage, and I blush.

Like clockwork it happened. "Wow Bella, you've fallen head over heels in love twice with the same person in one day. I think it's a record." Emmett grinned at is 'original' comment.

Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of the head causing him to yelp in pain. Alice sat there smiling pleased by the 'obvious relationship' between me and her brother. And of course my cheeks turned red.

"Shut up Emmett." I growled so he would know I wasn't in the mood.

He let up after that, either because I intimidated him or because the food arrived. For the most part everything was silent and we finished quickly.

"Shopping time!" Alice squealed as she jumped from her chair. At the same time getting the attention of the whole restaurant. "Okay we will shop for two hours and meet back here at three. Bella you can do what you want since you got me extra money." I smiled; my embarrassing day did have its good points.

I got up and walked to a bookstore not far from the café. It was one of my favorite places to go and I didn't visit it often enough.

I looked around and found a couple of good books. I liked this store because they sold a lot of classics and that was more my style. In fact my favorites were books like Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet. I saw a copy of Wuthering Heights and bought it immediately.

It was my all time favorite and I didn't have a copy. I used to, until an evil pixie who won't be named, put in the fireplace.

She hated the fact I would rather read then go to the mall, but hey I didn't care if I was a so called 'bookworm.'

I didn't want to do much so I just got out my I-pod and started listening to music while I read. I just loved the book so much that time flew by.

I was almost done with the book when I looked up. Edward was sitting across from me, staring at me intently. He had apparently finally caught on that I was looking at him because he stopped staring.

I took out my head phones, unaware of the time. "Where's everyone else?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled sweetly, sending chills down my spine. How come he could make me react like this when no guy has _ever_ been able to before?

"They left at three." He replied simply, not letting his gaze leave me.

"What time is now? And why are you still here?" I asked. The more answers I got the more questions formed.

He looked at his watch. "It almost five, I stayed because I offered to drive you home." He smiled at me when he said this, but that did matter…much. I felt different emotions go through me quickly; hope, happiness, flattery, annoyance, and then finally anger.

"You didn't have to stay with me." I snapped. "And besides someone could have just gotten my attention. I'm not completely dead to the world."

His smile faded and his beautiful lips formed a straight line. "Well I offered, and it's not like I didn't have something to do here. I was with someone amazing." He smiled at the last part.

That set me over the edge. Of course he was with an _amazing _girl. Why wouldn't he be? He's gorgeous. Why did I care so much anyway? I already knew I had no chance.

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer." I said as I stood up and headed for the door.

He followed but was soon in front of me. When we got to his car he opened my door and then went to the driver's side.

The car ride was silent and awkward. We sat there staring straight ahead for almost a complete hour. It was completely nerve wrecking to be so close to him though.

I mean we were so close, so alone. The electric current between was undeniable. But I wonder if he felt it to?

We were almost to the house when he finally spoke to me. "Look Bella I'm sorry about what happened. It was completely immature of me and I just hope you could forgive me."

I looked up at him and any anger I might have held just melted. I was so dazed that I had forgotten to answer him.

"It's okay if you don't." He looked down and hope had faded from his eyes.

"No Edward I do forgive you. But if anyone should be sorry it should be me. I mean you just wanted to help me, it's not your fault I'm stubborn." He looked up and smiled and I forgot everything around me. I smiled back and got out of the car.

I walked up the stairs happy, and when in the room I just closed the door and slid down to the ground smiling like an idiot, trying to catch my breath.

I didn't know how I would face him at dinner tonight. I took a shower and stayed in there forever. I got dressed in sweats and shivered; it was cold. I sat in my bed and covered up. I would just sit here until…wait what time was it.

I looked at the clock and it was only seven. But it was still later than expected. I yawned and couldn't believe I was tired. I closed my eyes just to give them a rest but I fell into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

I sat in bed thinking about the best night's sleep I had ever had. I didn't know if it was because she was in the next room or because I had dreamt about her. Either way I knew my thoughts were wrong.

I looked outside and the sun was pretty high. I had no clue I had slept that late. I slowly got up; even if it was close to eleven I wasn't ready to get up.

I made my way across the hall to the bathroom. Everyone on this floor shared it. I didn't like that fact very much. Don't get me wrong there was plenty of space but waiting is what got me out of it.

I got into the bathroom but the inside doorknob was missing. _What the Crap. _I left going straight to Emmett's room. I hadn't known these people very long but from what Jasper had told me, Emmett was the prankster.

I knocked on his door and surprisingly he was up. "Emmett you wouldn't happen to know anything about the bathroom doorknob missing?" I asked knowing it was him and I wasn't in the mood.

He smiled and let me in his room, his tone got all serious but his idiot grin was still plastered on his face. "Now Eddie," _Edward._ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"The reason I have gotten rid of the locks is because I don't want you messing around with my little sis." He laughed as my face went into shock.

_How many people knew? Was it that obvious? _

Emmett continued with his fatherly speech ending it with a stern yet comical 'Or Else.'

He opened the door and I went past him shaking my head. I was in deep in thought about being to obvious so I didn't realize where I was going.

When I turned the corner someone ran into me and pinned me to the ground. The electric current ran through me and my only thoughts were simple.

Her hair fell in my face smelling like strawberries. _So that's who the shampoo belonged to. _

I was about to apologize but then she looked at me, completely stopping my mind making it utterly impossible to get out a sentence.

I must have not been in control of my evil body because if I was my arms wouldn't be wrapping around Bella.

But they were and I loved it. _It is just so wrong. _She looked into my eyes, and the depth of hers caught me off guard.

I don't know if she was aware of it or not but she had begun to stroke my arm making my self control unbelievably hard. I just wanted to kiss her. _Not that I would, she would freak out. _

Just then a door swung open and ruined the perfect moment. Whoa! Not something I wanted to see. Lil' Sis, I didn't think you were like that." I could tell he was joking by the laughter in his voice. I would have normally looked up to confirm but couldn't because she was still ob top of me.

I hated he had ruined this and knew that our friends were coming down the hall. Bella seemed unaware because she had yet to move from our position.

"Hey Emmett are you…OHMYGOD!!" Rosalie squealed and people gasped. Bella's head shot up and was completely red within seconds.

I didn't know why it was just annoying, but then I saw my parents and I was mortified. Then I realized the smirks on there faces and was back to annoyance.

But I looked at Bella who was embarrassed beyond belief and I need to help her. She was already struggling to get up.

"Ummm… She just turned the corner and we fell." I said nervous if she wanted my help or not. I looked at everyone their faces plastered with doubt. "It's true!" I yelled throwing my hand up. I was back to annoyance.

Just then Alice took a step forward and the others took one back. "I told you guys you'd get together." She was smug and so sure. I hated to admit it but I wish she was right.

As much as I wished this she wasn't helping my case so I sent her a fierce look.

"Alice!" Bella screamed the same time I did. I could tell her embarrassment was still there but she was now heavily irritated.

"Alice, we aren't together. What will it take for you to see that?" Bella said in a huffy tone. I knew my face feel.

_How could I have been so stupid? Of course she wants nothing to do with you. _

"Fine, but it will happen." Alice replied in a tone that said 'you know it's true so why make us wait?' all over it.

So what's on the agenda today?" Bella asked as if nothing had ever happened. She looked over at Alice.

"Well first we are heading to Port Angels." I let out a groan. I wasn't in the mood to shop and I knew we would all have to. Besides how could I spend a day with Bella after this?

"Don't sound so excited. But we're going to the arcade." Emmett let out a victory cry and nearly deafened me for life. But I was staring at my sister absolutely taken aback. She had NEVER passed up shopping. EVER!

After Emmett was done injuring me Alice went on with the so called 'awesome plans.' "After the arcade we'll go and find a restaurant and then we can do some personal shopping."

It was a pretty okay way to spend the day. Much better than just sitting around so everyone agreed. Alice started to get people into cars.

"Bella and Rose, you go with me. Jasper and Edward you're riding with Emmett." And then she turned away.

"Hey guys can I take my car? I just need to drive it more since I've been gone for two months." They both nodded knowing how guys like their cars.

As soon as I sat in it a let out a breath I'd been holding since Bella fell on me. I'm surprised I wasn't blue.

As I drove at a "fast" speed I thought about Bella and that we shouldn't and couldn't be together. I made a mental list in my head. Reasons why we can't be together.

_She's your little sisters "BFF"_

_She lives in my house_

_Her brother is HUGE_

_She probably doesn't like me_

_She most likely has a boyfriend_

_I was in to deep already and need out_

_Then I made a list of reasons why we should be together._

_She is just so perfect_

_She doesn't hate me_

_The electric thing when we touch_

_Her eyes_

_Her voice_

_We have things in common_

_My family loves her_

_She's smart_

_She's gorgeous_

_She is not a slut_

_She is definitely not shallow_

_She has depth_

_There was lust_

_The fact that I know it's more than lust_

_We have a connection_

_She isn't obsessed with shopping_

This list seemed to be much longer than why the 'reasons we can not date' list. And the fact it would have continued if I hadn't arrived at my destination scared me.

We ran off to the arcade and Bella stumbled a couple of times bringing a smile to my face. How she could be so clumsy and so perfect at the same time was completely beyond me.

When we got there I was surprise at how well Bella was actually doing. For someone clumsy it didn't affect her gaming skills. But maybe that was because Emmett was her brother.

I had been staring at Bella the whole time we were here. I lost her about three minutes ago and was looking for her without it being obvious.

Jasper looked over at me a smiled. "Looking for Bella?" He asked slyly. I guess I wasn't doing a good job at making it un-noticeable.

I smiled shyly and nodded and he laughed. "Don't worry man, Alice told me that Bella really likes you." I looked up at Jasper when he said that and he laughed. I guess my expression would be funny seeing that I'm smiling like an idiot.

"Everyone come here!" Alice shrieked from somewhere in the arcade. I looked at Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders. We walked over and Bella and Emmett were standing by the air hockey table.

"Okay taking bets. I take Bella." Alice squealed with delight and waited for someone else to bet.

"I'll bet on Bella." Jasper spoke up as he slid his arm around Alice's waist.

Rosalie looked back and forth between Bella and Emmett. I guess she was deciding on whom to bet on. "Ummm…" Rosalie thought out loud.

"Oh come on Babe, don't you have any faith in me?" Emmett moaned in a tone so funny I almost took my eyes from Bella…Almost.

"Oh fine…I take the blubbering baby." I could hear Rosalie's smirk even though I wasn't looking at her. Listening to them was actually quite entertaining.

Jasper elbowed me and I realized I hadn't taken a bet. I walked up behind Alice, but I was still looking at Bella. "I'm betting on Emmett." I said. He was bigger and he was probably more into gaming than Bella was.

Bella smiled at me and I was close to passing out. "You sure you want to do that?" She questioned me while smirking. "You should bet with Alice, she knows the future."

I didn't like her choice of words. Alice had told me once in my life that I would never end up liking anyone. I believed that at the time but now I like Bella.

_Crap. I like Bella. _

I shook my head in a mocking yet serious way. "The future can always change."

I think she was about to protest but the game bell went off and they started to play.

I was surprised that Bella was in the lead. I would have thought that a guy like Emmett would be obsessed with games and winning.

It didn't seem that long when I was watching Bella but as it turns out we had been sitting there for about half an hour.

Bella beat Emmet 24 to 13 and she seemed pretty proud of it. I was shocked though, I didn't understand how she could beat Emmett.

We made our way over to some Italian restaurant and sat down at an empty table. I ordered some spaghetti and I was surprised when Bella ordered the mushroom ravioli.

Almost every girl I'd ever met always ordered salads. Like Alice and Rosalie for example.

But nope not Bella, she didn't' care what others thought obviously. I was staring at Bella and couldn't hear anything until she spoke. "Hey guys I have to get this." I shook my head and realized her phone was ringing.

She got up and walked away being clumsy yet perfect once again.

When I looked away from her everyone at the table was staring at me like I missed something. They all had big grins plastered on their faces and were mischievous.

"Soooo…You and my sis huh?" Emmett asked while still wearing the stupid smirk.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Did everyone in the whole world know?

I looked up and everyone was still smiling at me stupidly. "Don't worry Edward we all approve." Rosalie said as the others shook there head in agreement. "So we'll help you out."

I looked at them quizzically, and Alice stood up and with her drink and went a short ways away. She then continued to dump her soda out on the floor and come back.

"What was that for?" I asked. That made absolutely no sense.

"Oh Edward." Alice sighed and shook her head as though what she did was obvious. "Bella's going to fall on the wet floor and _you _are going to catch her."

"I am?" I asked still not sure of the plan. "But how does this help?"

"Because Bella falls for you more when you two touch. Ironic seeing as though the only time you two touch, is when she falls." Alice laughed and then stopped. "Bella's coming. Edward, get ready."

Bella walked up toward the table and then she just fell. Without even having to think I ran over to her. I caught her right before she hit the floor and I pulled her into me.

Her face was near mine and her breath was on my face. This was harder than I thought.

She didn't open her eyes for a while so I thought I would say something. I leaned forward to her ear so I could whisper. "I take it this happens a lot."

She opened her eyes and I smiled at her. I mean how could you not smile when looking into those eyes?

She just stayed there kind of shocked so I let go of her body and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's get to the table." I need to be with other people. I couldn't just stand there with her staring at her.

I mean her breath was on my face, her big brown eyes confused, strands of hair fell out of her ponytail. Not to mention that shock that went through us. I thought it would go away sometime but I noticed it was stronger.

As we approached the table her beautiful eyes got nervous. I wonder why.

As we got to the table Emmett let out a big laugh. "Wow Bella, you've fallen head over heels in love twice with the same person in one day. I think it's a record." Emmett laughed and earned himself a hit from Rosalie.

Alice sat there smiling like she won. Whatever. Bella just blushed making herself that much more irresistible.

Then she got angry. "Shut up Emmett." She actually growled at her brother.

_Man that was sexy. _

_No. Little sisters friend. _

Stupid brain.

The food came and we all ate in silence. Alice kept nudging me and then looking at Bella. Man was that annoying.

After we were done Alice decided it would be fun to make me deaf. "Shopping time!" She shrieked in my ear. Then she jumped up knocking down her chair.

"Okay we will shop for two hours and meet back here at three. Bella you can do what you want since you got me extra money." Bella smiled and got up to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked looking annoyed.

I left the café and saw Bella walking over to a book store. I didn't want to seem stalker-ish so I went to buy a c.d. It took me almost and hour to look around the store but I found nothing so I went into the bookstore that Bella went into.

To my surprise she was still there reading a book. I sat across from her and looked at the book title.

I suppressed a laugh. Wuthering Heights, it was an odd book more about hate than love. I could imagine Bella reading it though.

I sat across from Bella and stared at her for a while, she was perfect, amazing, and beautiful. I could look at her forever.

My phone soon vibrated and I realized it was three.

_Edward where are you and Bella? _

_-Alice_

_I'm at the bookstore with Bella. I'll take her home myself when she's ready to leave. _

_-Edward_

_K Big Bro. Hope U have fun._

_-Alice_

I put my phone up and went back to looking at Bella. I picked up a book she had on a table near her and started reading. Of course it was Romeo and Juliet.

I always thought Romeo was stupid. I don't know why but he was.

I finished it quickly but knew it was shorter than Wuthering Heights.

I went back to gazing at Bella. Someone so perfect shouldn't exist. I didn't know how long she had been but Bella was looking at me now.

I looked away out of shame. How long had she been watching me stare? "Where's everyone else?" She asked making feel so happy when she spoke.

I looked up at her and smiled. "They left at three." I was now once again staring into her eyes. It was impossible not to though.

"What time is now? And why are you still here?" I couldn't ell what she was feeling but I pegged it as nervous. Odd.

I looked at my watch and realized it was pretty late. I smiled to think she could read so long without any notice of the world around her. "It almost five, I stayed because I offered to drive you home."

"You didn't have to stay with me, and besides someone could have just gotten my attention. I'm not completely dead to the world." She was angry now and it was at me.

My smile faded and I got somewhat annoyed. I mean I was just here to help. That and I got to spend time with her…Kind of.

"Well I offered, and it's not like I didn't have something to do here. I was with someone amazing." I replied. I smiled at the last part, hoping she got I was talking about her.

Apparently she didn't because anger boiled in her and she yelled again. "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer." She stomped out and tried to go quickly but with her little stumbles I was in front of her in no time.

I opened her door and waited for her to get it, than I ran over to my side.

The car ride was hushed and uncomfortable. There was a weird thing between us though, like static. I swear it had to be there. I can't believe I had to sit her and be a good boy for almost an hour. But something helped that.

The fact I knew she was mad at me, but why. I then realized she was stubborn.

As we neared my house I turned to her. "Look Bella I'm sorry about what happened. It was completely immature of me and I just hope you could forgive me." I was completely sincere and I was ecstatic when she looked up.

But she just sat there looking at me. I guess she thought I was crazy. "It's okay if you don't." I whispered as I turned away.

I was so sad she didn't forgive me, but I was just helping.

"No Edward I do forgive you. But if anyone should be sorry it should be me. I mean you just wanted to help me, it's not your fault I'm stubborn." She replied slowly.

I looked up at her and smiled. I was so happy that she forgave me that I might explode.

After we got in the house I went up the stairs and sat in my room. I need to be alone for a while and this was the best place.

The shower turned on and I was distracted but found my train of thought.

I just sat there so happy it was weird. I had never felt this way, let alone over a girl.

I played Bella's lullaby again and smiled. I looked at the clock and it was almost seven. I was tired though and eager to dream of Bella. I laid down and happily gave into sleep.


	7. The Meeting

**Chapter 6 – The Meeting**

**APOV (After they fell asleep) **

I was so happy about today. Can any of you say progress?It was around eight and I hadn't seen Bella or Edward for a while. Wonder if they're together.

"Dinner time everyone!" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Hey mom thanks for letting everyone stay." She smiled at me and looked around the table.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" She asked. Everyone broke into smiles but my mother had no clue why.

"I don't know. How about I go find them? She nodded and went back to serving as I left.

I checked my room, and Bella was out like the style of her pajamas. I laughed as I check Edward's room. He was sleeping like a baby.

I went back down the stairs and I could tell everyone was anxious. "They are asleep. In there _own_ safe beds." I stretched the word own so they would all know they weren't together.

Dinner went by quickly and my mom went up to bed. Jasper and Rosalie were about to leave but I stopped them.

"Meeting. Living room. Now." I said, and they followed. As we all got comfortable; Emmet with an arm around Rose and Jasper with his arm around me, I continued.

"As you all know we have a blossoming little thing happening." I looked around to see if they all got it. By the looks of it they did.

"So tomorrow we put a plan into action. We will all run off in our couples and leave them here. We will be gone the whole day and we will make sure all of their friends are busy. We will also make sure they have absolutely no transportation."

I smiled at everybody, they were all listening intently. "We will get back late and this will have given them the chance." I smiled as I bobbed my head and clapped.

Everyone seemed happy with them plan so that was it. It was settled.

I told my mom and dad and they were absolutely thrilled. They wanted Edward to have a girlfriend and Bella was already family.

I went upstairs bouncing happily the whole way. This would be fun. And it was the first of many plans!

First off I needed to set the alarm later. Around noon. And then I put one of my brothers and Bella's favorite movies on the kitchen counter.

I then went to sleep knowing they'd soon be together. In case anyone forgot, I had my awesome pixie powers!

**(NEXT DAY)**

I woke up early and I wasn't very awake so I decided I'd break the rules once and have some coffee. I wasn't allowed to have a lot of caffeine after the…incident.

One little cup wouldn't hurt thought right? But that one little cup turned into six large cups so I was extra hyper today.

I got dressed in 15.3 seconds because of the caffeine and when Jasper and Rosalie walked into the house I was hanging upside down from the fridge.

"Alice, get down from there." Jasper said as he ran to get me down. I got down and ran towards the door.

"Time for our date!" He sighed and walked with me. "Wait!" I screamed. "I need to write a note."

I ran inside and wrote a note for Edward and Bella. I pinned it up on the fridge as Rosalie and Emmet waved goodbye. Mom and dad had left much earlier.

I closed the door to my 911 turbo and left for the day. I smiled at the house knowing the end of all of this.


	8. Enjoying Company

**Chapter 7 – Enjoying Company **

**BPOV**

The alarm started ringing loudly and I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up a stretched and looked at Alice's bed. She wasn't there.

I looked at the time and it was… Twelve! Who set the alarm for noon, I set it for nine.

It was still ringing from across the room so I decided I might as well stop the obnoxious noise. As I walked over there I only fell once. I think it was a record.

I walked downstairs and straight to the kitchen, I was almost there when someone came up behind me.

"I see I'm not the only one who slept late." I jumped and turned around to see Edward.

"Don't so that! Trying to kill me?" I asked still startled.

He looked like he was about to laugh but said something instead. "Fine, might as well eat." He said as he walked toward the fridge. "Want me to make you something?"

"Sure." I said as I shrugged. I looked at the fridge and a piece of paper caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at it. He looked at it and brought it to the counter.

He began to read and I leaned over his should so I could to.

I took in a deep breath so I could take in his intoxicating scent that made me crazy. But then I tried to concentrate on the note.

_Hey Edward and Bella. I am so very excited! I'm going on a date with Jasper! But you may be wondering where everyone is so I left this note that you are reading right now! Anyway we all left so you guys can have some fun alone time together. Come on Edward make your move on Bella already! I know she likes you and Bella, just go ahead and tell him you like him! I mean come on I live with both of you. Anyway you might as well start with the making-out. Have fun LOVE ALICE!_

I laughed and blushed like crazy as I read the note and laughed harder when I saw the coffee. Edward looked at me like I was crazy but I let him in on it.

"It's the caffeine! She must have had more than three cups of coffee!" He looked at the coffee and laughed.

After we were finished with the laughing Edward made breakfast. It was amazing.

It consisted of French toast, eggs, and bacon. It was so good, and here I thought he couldn't get more perfect.

We ate in a comfortable silence and when we finished there was nothing to do.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked him. I was worried he'd just leave and not hangout with me after breakfast.

We looked at the kitchen counter and I saw my favorite movie Romeo and Juliet.

"OHMYGOD!" I squealed as I picked it up. "Do you mind if we watch this?" I asked still not even sure he was staying.

He smiled at me and I leaned on the counter for support. Why did he do this to me?

"Sure, it's actually a favorite of mine. But if you tell anyone about that I'll deny it." I laughed at the last part but was in utter shock that he would like my all time favorite movie.

I sat down on the couch and Edward put the movie in. "I guess it's a movie day today isn't it?" He asked while he looked at the DVD player.

I smiled at him even though he couldn't see me. "I guess it is." I said back.

He sat down next to me a smiled. "First are Romeo and Juliet, then Sleepless in Seattle, What Happens in Vegas, Failure to Launch, than Wuthering Heights." He smiled down at me. "I think someone planned this because these are the only movies we have left."

I smiled up at him, and tried not to pass out while I spoke. I'm such a multi-tasker today. "Yeah, not that surprising after Alice's note but oh well." I shrugged my shoulders.

The movie started to play but I wasn't completely into it. It was so hard to concentrate with Edward sitting so close to me. I could have sworn I felt electricity between us.

The movies went by quickly and we took a dinner break after What Happens in Vegas. "So what's on the menu for dinner?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"Hmmm. What do you want? I can make anything." He looked like he was actually concerned about what I wanted.

"Well I don't care. But you made breakfast so I should make dinner." I played with my hair trying not to look at him. I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to talk.

"No. It's my house and I'm cooking for you." He said. I could tell he was annoyed by my stubbornness, but in an amused way.

"I live her too though." I said finally looking up at him. It was weird his eyes were almost…pleading.

"Fine…How about we both make dinner?" He purposed. I thought it over for a while and knew it was the only way.

"Fine." I huffed trying to look annoyed, but I couldn't help the smile playing on my face.

He smiled at me and I looked away. "So what is for dinner than." He asked.

"Ummm…How about spaghetti?" I looked at the clock and it was around seven.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure we have everything." After that we raced around the kitchen in silence cooking and preparing. After a while it was ready.

We sat down to eat and it was quite for a while until he broke the silence. "Hey Bella tell me something about yourself."

"What." I asked confused. I mean who would want to know about my boring life?

"Anything at all." He replied with a smile.

"Well that's not fair." He frowned so I continued. "It's not fair because I would still know nothing about you." I explained.

He put on the most adorable…Uhhh! I mean he had on a REGULAR crooked grin. "Fine. How about twenty questions? I'll ask you a question than you ask me a question."

I sat there pondering the possibilities. "Deal." I said before I took a sip of my water.

"Okay…What's your favorite color?" Was he seriously asking me that question? I mean it was so… simple and it's not like he would get an interesting answer.

I sighed before answering. "It changes everyday."

"Well than what's it today?" He asked staring at me intently. I stared into his eyes and blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Green." I blushed and he laughed.

"Why is that so embarrassing?"

I blushed more but stalled. "That's another question. My turn. What's your favorite color?"

"You're asking me that?" He laughed at me.

"Well you asked me so I want to know your favorite." I said. I was starting to get annoyed. But then he opened his mouth and ruined that.

"It was gold but now it's brown." He smiled up at me and I blushed.

Why did he have to compliment me? Was it a compliment? I mean brown could be his favorite color. I mean just because I have brown eyes doesn't mean anything.

We played some more asking meaningless questions. I wanted to go deeper but I didn't want to be forward.

After that we went to watch some more movies. We skipped Failure to Launch because it was getting late and I wanted to watch Wuthering Heights.

Wuthering Heights was a good movie but after today I was just so tired. "Edward you mind if I lay on you. I'm just so tired. I promise not to fall asleep."

I was mortified by asking this question but I was just too tired to care at the moment. "Sure." He whispered and I laid my head down on his lap.

I was slowly losing consciousness. Edward began stroking my face. It left a burning trail everywhere he touched but it calmed me completely.

I had to stay awake it was only around eight and everyone could be back soon or in a couple of hours. But I couldn't help myself.

I soon fell asleep happily that I was with Edward.

**LATER**

"Wake up!" I heard someone hiss in my ear. Alice was on my bed shaking me.

Why was I upstairs? CRAP! Edward must have carried me up here. I can't believe I fell asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Alice whisper screamed. "What do you want? It's…" I looked at the clock. "It's like eleven thirty."

Alice slammed her hand over my mouth. "Shut up and listen." She shushed me. She pointed to the wall and then my ears.

I listened for a while and heard nothing, but then from the next room I heard some guitar cords as a song began.

_But Ive been alone for oh so long  
Then there you were, a silent mind  
With Beauty that I though Id never find  
Something strange is happening  
And I dont know what to do  
I havent felt my heartbeat in over 90 years  
I love the way you look at me  
When youre thinking no one else can see  
I feel like someone different when youre near  
So, sleep now and hold me tight  
Everything will be alright  
Just lay down and rest your weary eyes  
Calm down, youre safe with me  
I love you more than you can see  
You need your rest and so I wrote you this  
Lullaby  
Could someone who has a soul  
Have such a hard time staying in control  
Eternity can wait a while  
Ill miss the way you blush when you smile _

The song then stopped and I was dazed and heartbroken. Dazed because of the beautiful song and heartbroken that he was playing it.

I mean someone must be very special to him for him to write that. I mentally slapped myself. That song on the piano must be for the girl to. I felt so…Uhhh I don't know.

Jealousy? No I didn't like him like that.

I looked over at a smiling Alice. Why was she smiling and why did she wake me up to hear this?

"Alice why'd you wake me up?" I was way passed annoyed. I didn't want to hear Edward play a beautiful song for some girl.

Alice smiled. "I woke you up to hear the song." She stated it like it was obvious. It was obvious but why did she want me to hear it.

Alice sighed. "He hasn't played the guitar in years. He only plays when he is truly happy." I knew he was happy.

This is a special girl he's singing about. In fact he was probably talking abut her at the book store when he said "I was with someone amazing."

"I know he's happy. He's singing about being in love with a girl." I tried to make my voice sarcastic but it sounded hurt.

Alice sighed and shook her head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I swear, you are one of the smartest people I know yet you are so blind." She smiled wide at me.

"Alice what's up?" I asked completely lost. I bit my lip and looked up at her.

"Bella the girl in the song is you!" Alice bounced up and down as she whisper-shrieked. I felt like jumping for joy and crying at the same time. Is that possible.

Jumping for joy the fact Alice thought this and crying because I knew she was wrong. No one like Edward could like me let alone love me. He was perfect and I was just…Bella.

"You know what Alice I will prove to you he doesn't like me like that." I stomped over to the door and opened it.

I took a couple of steps out and looked at Alice who was doing the most idiotic and unneeded victory dance.

I sighed as I took a step toward Edward's door, making it where Alice could no longer see me.

I wanted to run, why did I say I would do this? I mean he obviously didn't like me and asking him if he did would just embarrass me. I already felt my cheeks heating up at the thought.

I knew it was late. Almost midnight but I had to do this. If not for Alice than for me.

I stepped in front of the door and took a deep breath. Then I knocked on the door lightly enough but still hard.

I heard some shuffling before the door opened but before I could open my mouth Edward spoke. "Bella..."

**APOV**

"Jazzy! We can't go home yet!" I whined as he pulled me to the car. We had only been to 46 stores and there was still more.

Jasper groaned and I felt some pity for him. I didn't make it easier on him with the coffee I downed early this morning.

I sighed as I leaned in to kiss him. "Okay, besides we need to see how the plan went." I smiled at kissing Jazz and the plan.

We got into the car and we intertwined our fingers. Jasper wasn't one for many words so I turned on some music.

Classical music filled the car and I groaned. We had taken Edward's Volvo for a couple reasons. It was fast, he couldn't have transportation for the plan (I hope Bella didn't hurt herself and need ER assistance), and we were out of cars.

I didn't know how Edward could listen to this stuff, but Bella loved classical so that was another thing they had in common. They were just too perfect for each other.

As we pulled into the driveway I could see most of the lights off. It was only nine something, stupid people.

As me and Jasper walked in I smiled at the sight on the couch; Bella was asleep on Edward who was not only awake but staring at her LOVINGLY while stroking her face.

I had to keep in a scream so I calmly walked into the living room feeling the smirk on my face. "Edward."

He immediately jerked up at the sound of my voice. A look of embarrassment and shame crossed his face. "Umm…Uh…Alice…I uh." He stuttered.

"Just take her up to my room lover boy. I'll be there in a sec." He smiled shyly and walked out carrying Bella bridal style.

I told Jasper to talk to Edward and that I'd be going to bed. But nope. I was going to listen on that conversation or die.

Jasper walked into Edward's room and I took a glass out of my room and sat at his door.

I put the glass to the door and listened. I could hear just as easy without it but this was more fun.

I listened to the life changing conversation in the next room.

**Edward = Bold**

_Jasper = Italics_

"_So man what did you want to talk about?"_

"**You know perfectly well what I want to talk about."**

"_Fine so what is it about Bella now. Did you find your feeling for her yet?"_

"**Umm…Yeah." **

"_Well let's hear it than Edward."_

"**I think that I…I might…Love her." **

I had to do my best not to squeal as I heard Jasper cough like he was chocking. I mean it was startling. The met like two days ago. Not to mention the fact that no matter how hard Jasper has tried Edward never dated many girls. I mean Jasper set him up on so many blind dates.

We thought Edward was doomed for life. Now here he is saying he's in LOVE with my best friend.

After that I ran back into my room. I missed the other half of the conversation not caring. Edward was in love with BELLA!

I couldn't sleep so I just laid there. I was too excited to sleep, I mean who wouldn't be if your brother and best friend hooked up?

It spent forever staring at the wall but then something happened that made me glad I stayed up. I heard a few guitar cords coming from…Edward's room.

I was now in utter excitement! Edward hadn't played in years. I knew Bella was what changed that.

"Wake up." I whispered as I leaned toward Bella. She stirred but that was it. "WAKE UP!" I said as loud as possible without being loud enough for Edward to hear.

"What do you want? It's like eleven thirty." She groaned. She was kind of loud though.

My hand instinctively flew to her mouth. "Shut up and listen." I growled as I pointed from the wall to her ears. She had no clue what to expect but I knew it would be beautiful

_Being made of stone will make you strong  
But Ive been alone for oh so long  
Then there you were, a silent mind  
With Beauty that I though Id never find  
Something strange is happening  
And I dont know what to do  
I havent felt my heartbeat in over 90 years  
I love the way you look at me  
When youre thinking no one else can see  
I feel like someone different when youre near  
So, sleep now and hold me tight  
Everything will be alright  
Just lay down and rest your weary eyes  
Calm down, youre safe with me  
I love you more than you can see  
You need your rest and so I wrote you this  
Lullaby  
Could someone who has a soul  
Have such a hard time staying in control  
Eternity can wait a while  
Ill miss the way you blush when you smile _

By the end of the song I was smiling like an idiot. I can't believe he wrote that for Bella, it was just too sweet.

Bella looked over at me. She looked not like I expected. Somewhat hurt and yet mesmerized. "Alice why'd you wake me up?" Was she that stupid? Did she not hear the song Edward sang for her?

"I woke you up to hear the song." I knew I sounded like a know-it-all but it should be simple than 1 plus 1.

She looked annoyed and I sighed. "He hasn't played the guitar in years. He only plays when he is truly happy."

Why wasn't she happy? She must really not like my brother. She sighed at me and bit her lip. "I know he's happy. He's singing about being in love with a girl."

Was she really that stupid that she didn't get it? I shook my head in frustration and exhaled noisily.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I swear, you are one of the smartest people I know yet you are so blind." I couldn't help the grin forming on my face.

"Alice what's up?" Her eyes were full of worry and I wished I could laugh at her dumbness.

I bounced quickly managing to keep it at a whisper. "Bella the girl in the song is you!" She rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

"You know what Alice I will prove to you he doesn't like me like that." She huffed and turned out heading towards the door.

Now she would hear it from Edward and she has to accept it! I did a victory dance as Bella left and I knew this would all be happy. Smile and coke, smile and a coke.

**Song was Lullaby by The Mitch Hansen Band. You can listen to this song on youtube.**


	9. No Truth

**Chapter 8 – No Truth**

**EPOV**

I can't believe I was in love with this girl. I hadn't even taken a second look at any girl and after knowing Bella for less than a week I was in love.

I knew it when I was holding her tonight just looking at her face. It was too bad she didn't feel the same way. Just thinking about that tore me up inside.

I had finished playing a song I just wrote about Bella. It was surprising how much she could influence me. Just two days ago I had wrote her a lullaby on the piano and now the guitar.

I couldn't sleep because of her being in the next room and this song had been ready to explode. But I had to wait until everyone was asleep, not wanting them to hear me. I mean I said I loved the girl in the song. Alice would know who I was referring to immediately.

Jasper knew how I felt and I was praying he didn't tell Alice. But I had to tell someone and that was why I had told him. Bella makes me feel...different. I mean I hadn't played my guitar in years.

I laid on my bed and stared out the window into the darkness. If we lived somewhere else you might be able to see something, but the tall trees that enveloped my house kept away any light from the moon.

I heard a light knock on my door, I probably wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't absolutely quiet. Who would be wanting to see me right now? Esme possibly, sometimes she will check on us.

I put away the notes from the song I just wrote which said 'My Song to Bella' and the notes for the piano piece I wrote saying it was 'Bella's Lullaby.' I went to the door and was shocked to see Bella standing there.

"Bella…we need to talk." I ran my hand through my hair as I led her to my couch. She sat down and I just couldn't help but stare at her.

She was so gorgeous, and it was funny because I knew she didn't see herself that way. She bit her lip and looked down.

I wished she didn't because I wanted nothing more than to stare into her eyes. But asking her to look up would just freak her out.

"Listen Edward I'm so sorry for bothering you right now… but I." The way she hesitated and stuttered just made her even more beautiful.

She drew in a deep breath and even with her head down you could easily see the blush forming on her cheeks. "Edward how do you…feel about…me?"

I was taken aback by her question. I didn't want to lie to her but I couldn't necessarily tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her I liked her because if she didn't like me back things in the house could get awkward.

"You're cool. Why?" The first half wasn't a complete lie, she was cool. But I really 100% wanted to know why.

She blushed so deep her face resembled the fragrance of her hair, strawberries. "I…uh…Alice told me to ask." She stumbled for words as she ran a hand through her hair.

I was hating the fact that she didn't want to ask me on own will. I nodded in understanding as Bella looked up for my current facial expression.

As she stood to leave I stood up too. I don't know what came over me in that second but I reached out and stroked her face.

She bit her lip but kept a straight face. Even so her eyes betrayed her emotions. Shock, flattery, happiness, and…no not love. All of these emotions swelled within her eyes.

I took my hand down and she turned to the door and left. She still seemed dazed. Almost as dazed as I am with her.

The door shut and I went to sleep knowing tomorrow would be awkward after the stunt I pulled.

**BPOV**

I knew he didn't like me, but hearing it from his mouth was like a blow so hard I could barley live.

While leaving he brought his smooth pale hand up to my face. Whether it was out of pity or…care I would never know.

I would keep that part from Alice and just tell her what he said. I need sleep so I could face Alice in the morning.

Besides she was already asleep. I lay down and close my eyes, I knew tonight would be filled with a restless sleep.


	10. Love Hurts But So Does Alice

**Chapter 9 – Love Hurts But So Does Alice**

**APOV **

I did not just hear what I think I heard. I AM GOING TO KILL EDWARD!

I know he loves her and then it's all like 'You're cool.' What a freaking idiot.

I don't even know why I bother even attempting to get them together. Oh I remember! Because they suck at it themselves. What would they do without me? I'm not really… CRAP!

Here comes Bella. Ummm….What do I do with the stethoscope? Yes the stethoscope. I figured cups were below me…That and Esme got mad when she saw me using her good china.

I threw it under my bed hoping I didn't harm it, if I did I'd have to blame it on Edward or dad might take away my credit cards.

I hopped in bed and acted asleep, Bella couldn't know I was listening. The door opened and Bella got into her bed that thankfully I picked out the sheets to…Wait…Ugh what was I saying?

My BFF's heart is broken and I'm talking…thinking about sheets! I have a problem.

I waited until Bella fell asleep because my brother would have a LOT of explaining to do. I threw the covers off and ran into his room. Of course he was asleep. Only he could sleep at a time like this.

"Edward." I whispered as I shook him. "Edward." I shook him some more but he would budge then an idea popped into my smart little pixie brain.

I ran back to my room and got the stethoscope and put in his ears. "EDWARD!" I screamed into it. He jumped up and covered his ears while I laughed.

He looked around and saw me on the ground and glared. I stopped laughing and glared back after remembering the reason I did this.

"EDWARD YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I screamed at him. His face took a look of shock.

"Why am I such an idiot Alice?" She sighed tiredly as he stretched.

I huffed. "Because smarty pants, of what you said to Bella. Why didn't you tell her you were in love with her?" I asked.

He looked at me startled. "I-I'm…Not in love with her." I just stared at him and he got angry. "Jasper told you didn't he?" He asked.

I laughed at his cluelessness. "Edward I've been trying to get you to realize it forever. Besides I was listening on the conversation. How do you think I know about what you didn't say to Bella?"

He groaned. "Alice she doesn't like me that way. In fact you're the reason she asked how I felt in the first place."

It was my turn to look confused. "No I'm not. She came here by herself." I sighed. "Edward you need to tell her."

"No Alice. She doesn't feel that way."

I sighed. "Fine. But regret it for your whole life when you're the billion year old virgin."

He shook his head. "You're the only person who would talk about your brother getting together with their best friend." I laughed.

"Probably, but how many people's older sibling and best friend are in love." I questioned.

"Not many." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Ha you admit you love her. I WIN! Goodnight Edward."

I skipped out forming another plan in my head and then the most perfect plan hit me. We're going to go…

**It was BedwardXoXo idea for Alice to hear Edward and Bella. BIG THANKS to her.**


	11. Perfect Plans

**Chapter 10 – Perfect Plans**

**EPOV**

"Camping?!" I groaned. Don't get me wrong I love camping and hiking and all that sort of stuff. But it would be harder to run from Bella while camping.

Carlisle continued with the family meeting. "Yes, we haven't been in a while and you've been away so this is the best way for everyone to spend some time together." I smiled at him. It would be fun.

"Now everyone pack up and get ready. We'll be leaving around…" He looked at his watch to check the current time. "Four. That will give us enough time to get to our spot and set up before dark."

Esme stood up and turned back to us half way out the room. "Oh and don't forget to invite everyone dears."

Invite everyone? I looked at Alice who laughed at my expression. Jasper and Rosalie are coming. Duh!" She said while bouncing. "Okay everyone since it's only like one we should all hurry and pack. That way we can use the time to hang out. Okay?" Everyone nodded, not wanting to cross Alice.

"Good. Everyone be back here by…two!" I smiled and went up to my room. I threw in my swim trunks and tee shirts. Along with my IPod and a couple of other items. Well that was easy.

I was half way down the stairs when the doorbell rang. I answered it. It was Jasper and Rosalie or the annoying nickname 'the twins.'

"Hey guys, is it two already?" I asked looking for a clock.

"No not yet. More like one forty something. But with Alice it doesn't hurt to be early." I laughed. He knew my sister well…they were dating.

We sat in the living room and waited for everyone else to finish up. I found out that Rosalie was dating Emmett for almost two months and that Bella…and Emmett arrived about a week after I left.

At exactly two Alice came down. "Where is Emmett?" She looked at Rose who just shrugged. "EMMMETT!" They all called, causing me to go deaf for a minute. Wow they were loud.

He came down the stairs and laughed. "I like to be fashionably late." He said in a high pitched girly voice as he flipped the non existent long hair.

I laughed. I knew I would like Emmett. The girls just glared at him and they all sat in a circle. Emmett on my left, Alice on my right, Rosalie next to her and Bella next to Rose. Jasper was next to Emmett.

"Okay everyone let's play some games. TRUTH OR DARE!" She shouted. Bella groaned and Rose had a mischievous grin forming.

"Sure, okay Alice you can go first." Alice nodded at Rose and took and took a soda bottle out to be more random.

It went around a couple times before landing on Emmett. "Emmett truth or…"

Emmett screamed before she could finish. "DARE!" She smiled.

"Emmett I dare you to not kiss Rose the entire trip!" I laughed. I barely knew Emmett but I know how much he likes PDA. I mean every time I see him his face is glued to Rose's.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out dramatically as he 'fainted' with a thud!

Emmett sat back up and spun the bottle. It spun around and landed on Bella. "Bells, someone has to pay and I'm sorry it's you. Truth or _dare_?!" I looked at Bella and she looked smug.

"Truth Emmett. After that someone would be crazy to pick dare." He smiled at her. But more like a; shouldn't have don that smile.

Rosalie leaned over across the circle and whispered something in his ear and his smile got bigger.

"My dear little sister." He said in mock politeness. "How do you feel about little Eddie boy over there." I grimaced at the nickname but I didn't want to hear her tell everyone she hated me.

She blushed red and stuttered. "I uh… I... Um… like him." She whispered the last part but I knew 'like' could be used in many ways.

He nodded and threw the bottle at Bella which she missed. But it landed in her lap, she then spun it. It landed on Jasper,of course he picked dare, and she smiled. "I dare you to put on a skirt and serenade…Mike!" I laughed out loud. This would be HILARIOUS!

Jasper groaned as he rolled his eyes. But he went. He came down in a pink mini-skirt and that was it. Everyone was in hysterias but managed to stop when he left the house.

We followed him outside and down the street to Newton's house. Jasper threw a couple pebbles at the window and Mike opened it. That's when it got bad.

Jasper turned on the radio and began his dare. I snickered as the song Venus by Frankie Avalon.

_Hey, Venus  
Oh, Venus  
Venus, if you will  
Please send a little girl for me to thrill  
A girl who wants my kisses and my arms  
A girl with all the charms of you  
Venus, make her fair  
A lovely girl with sunlight in her hair  
And take the brightest stars up in the skies  
And place them in her eyes for me  
Venus, goddess of love that you are  
Surely the things I ask  
Can't be too great a task  
Venus, if you do  
I promise that I always will be true  
I'll give her all the love I have to give  
As long as we both shall live  
Venus, goddess of love that you are  
Surely the things I ask  
Can't be too great a task  
Venus if you do  
I promise that I always will be true  
I'll give her all the love I have to give  
As long as we both shall live  
Hey, Venus  
Oh, Venus  
Make my wish come true_

I was laughing through the whole song. But I was discreet. Rose had a video camera and Mike just looked petrified. We all laughed as Jasper threw a pebble at his head claiming he was done.

We were in hysterics when we got back to the house. Everyone was in different places now but whatever.

Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Alice he smiled. "Truth or dare sweetie?" He asked with love. I was slightly jealous…No, not of Jasper but of both of them. For being able to be with the one they love and show it.

"Dare!" She shrieked as he leaned in to whisper something. She nodded and at first I thought it was something sick and perverted but it wasn't.

She launched herself at Rose and got the tape of Jasper then Alice shredded it. I laughed at the dare.

Rose didn't seem too happy to lose her blackmail though. Alice turned the bottle next landing on me. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I replied in a bored voice. Bella groaned as Alice and Rose laughed. "I dare you to kiss Bella…And so what you were going to do doesn't happen, it has to be on the lips!"

How did she know I was going to kiss her hand? I was somewhat panicky now as I looked at Bella.

I shrugged my shoulders as we both leaned in. Our faces were about five inches when someone rang the doorbell. We both jumped up. "I'll get it." We both screamed at the same time.

I and Bella both ran towards the door. Bella stumbling a couple times. Everyone was behind us wondering who it was at the door.

An officer stood at the door not looking pleased. "I got some reports from the Newton's about their son being hassled by a guy in a skirt. Any of you guys know where I could find him?"

I had to use my all to keep from laughing. "No sir, we were just all packing for a camping trip. But I'd try Tyler down the street. He's always playing pranks." He nodded before waving us off and leaving.

As soon as the door shut we all burst. "THE COPS!" Emmett said while laughing. "HE CALLED THE COPS!" Everyone just kept laughing.

We all laughed until Carlisle came out. "Time to leave." He called. He must be used to laughing like idiots since Emmett's here I guess.

We all shoved into a van we had especially for camping trips. We used it a lot on long road trips, which we usually did in the summer.

As we took off Rose looked into the back with me, Alice, and Bella. "Don't you two start think we forgot about that kiss." She said with a smirk. I groaned eternally, this was going to make ignoring hard.

Everyone stayed awake the whole ride down there, singing and laughing. We played a couple games of eye spy. Until Emmett ruined it by getting perverted on us. We were slowly approaching the place where we always used to camp.

It was a nice camping place with picnic tables and such. There was a spring just beyond the trees and it was nice to be back.

We all got out of the car and started unpacking and then Alice stood in front telling everybody what tent was theirs.

**APOV**

Nobody suspected a thing. Well except for the people I told, being everyone but Edward and Bella.

I mean I hated camping but I just knew it would be perfect. Bella and Edward will share a tent and he can hear her sleep talk! She's always saying how much she likes him, in her sleep I mean.

Not to mention they still have that kiss. YAY! Everything is going to be perfect! Edward can't run away and neither can Bella.

I don't care if we have to lock them in a tent for the whole trip. They will admit how they feel about each other.

And maybe I can help just a bit with that.


	12. Camping

**Chapter 11 – Camping**

**BPOV**

**Day 1 of 7**

I hate Alice! I HATE Alice! How could she do this to me? I was nothing but nice to her and now she wants to kill me.

She purposely put me and Edward in the same tent! She knows that this will be nothing but bad news for me.

I sighed as I got out of mine and… Edward's tent. It would be a _long _week. I can barely manage living in the same house as him! How can I sleep right next to him?

It was also Alice's doing to give us the smallest tent. I'll have to remember to poison her pancakes when we get back.

I sat down next to the fire as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Just then Alice came out of her tent that was fit for a queen.

"Alice what's with the camera?" I asked confused. Why does she need a camera?

"Silly, I want to record our camping trip! It will be fun. We can watch it when we get back."

I sighed. "Well is it on yet?" I asked worriedly. This conversation would just humiliate me.

"No. I want to wait till I sit down." She smiled at me then sat down. "Okay. 3. 2. 1. And on!"

She pointed the camera at herself. "Hey everybody! This is the Cullen plus four camping trip and I will be the lovely camera lady this fine week. I'm Alice and let me show you everyone else!"

She turned the camera in my direction and I waved timidly. "That there my friends is one of the plus four. Say hi Bella."

I blushed before saying hi. Just then Emmet came out to the fire pit. "OH SWEET CAMERA!" He yelled as he sat down.

Alice laughed. "That's Emmett another plus. Hey where are the Cullen's? I'm starting to feel outnumbered!" I laughed as Jasper came out. "And there is my sweet man of a boyfriend. Say hello Jasper."

He waved to the camera as a laugh sounded from behind him. "Alice if you are showing this to Carlisle and Esme then that wouldn't be the best thing to say." I laughed again as Edward came out of the tree's with some more wood.

Alice huffed. "Fine. Say hi to the camera Eddie-Poo." He glared at the camera before answering.

"Fine but its Edward! Hey everyone." He smiled at the camera and it made my heart stutter. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

Everyone else filed out and the same thing happened to everyone. As we sat around the fire Alice still had the camera. Alice sat next to me and Jasper was right across the circle, sitting next to Edward.

"I want to sit next to Jasper. Edward, switch with me!" She said as she got up. I groaned internally as I thought about Edward being so close. This was going to be hard.

He sat next to me and smiled; I smiled back at him and blushed deep red. "Okay everyone it's time for…" She paused for a dramatic effect. "SCRAY STORIES!" She screamed.

I groaned because I get scared _all _the time. So Alice continued with the scary story and I have to say, she is good at it. I was scared senseless throughout the whole story. And to make matters worse the dying fire was washed out by the wind.

Just as it went out somebody screamed behind me, and I jumped to the nearest person for cover. But with my luck it was of course, Edward.

Somebody got the fire going again and I was in his lap and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

I blushed so red I could have been mistaken for a tomato. "S-sorry Ed-Edward." I stuttered as I got up.

He smiled the most gorgeous crooked smile known to humanity. "No problem Bella." I smiled back but it was small and nervous.

"Okay everyone time for bed." Carlisle said as he walked toward his tent.

I groaned and glared at Alice as we all got ready to sleep. I mean I have to sleep with him…Okay not like that, but still!

I sat in my tent and looked around the 'oh so spaciousness' of it. I mean could Alice have given us a tent where we wouldn't _touch _each other?

I covered up with my blankets that were given and snuggled in; I heard the zipper move and Edward enter the tent.

I took in a deep and hopefully, unnoticeable breath. Just the thought of him being so…_close _was unbearable!

But the thought of him being there made me feel…elated.

_WAIT NO! I can't be feeling this, especially with this trip and the rest of the year ahead. No. I won't set myself up._

But I couldn't completely ignore his presence, it was hard to ignore. The heat coming form his body, his scent, his body so close that…_UGH! Calm yourself Bella. We already_ _established the basics. He can't be into me because I'm so plain and…not his type! _

I fell asleep happier than I've been in a while, although I wouldn't admit it to anyone. I don't know when I fell asleep but I remember snuggling into a hard but perfect pillow, and dreaming of the god Edward Cullen.


	13. The Lake

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! So I want you guys to come up with an idea so can do it and make it up to you for the late update. Keep in mind I'm only doing one thing. Put what you want in the reviews! Thanks so much**

**Chapter 12 – The Lake**

**APOV**

**Day 1 of 5**

Dad said it was time for bed and Edward and Bella went off their tent. I swear I'm such a genius some times!

I even bought a suitcase looking just like Bella's, packed _good_ clothes in there and switched them out! I can't wait till she finds out. I just have to wait for the scream.

I turned the camera off after Bella and Edward left. Everyone was looking at me confused. I had to tell them the plan.

Mom and dad already know because without them I couldn't borrow the camera.

"Okay what's with the camera Alice? We need to get them together not become director." Rosalie twisted her hair and everyone nodded.

I just laughed at how clueless they were. I mean, I have already started and they aren't aware of it.

They all stared at me weirdly. "You guys I've already started the plan!" They looked confused. I sighed. I might as well tell them.

"Okay, so here is the whole plan."

**EPOV**

**Day 2 of 5**

I woke up and took in a deep breath. I had a great dream of Bella holding on to me and hoped it to be real. I looked around the tent and immediately realized two things.

One, it really was just a dream. Two, that's all it ever will be.

I sighed as I sat up and looked at Bella who was on the other side of our small tent. I couldn't help but smile at how she looked.

I'd seen her asleep before. It was just the perfect sight. So peaceful. I mentally cringed as I remembered that the last time I saw her asleep was when I realized my love for her.

Not that she'd ever feel the same. She was too perfect.

While looking at her I couldn't help myself and I moved the hair from her face. Wishing I could do this when she was awake. That she would _let _me do this.

I stopped and left the tent before she woke up. She would be freaked out in the least to see me gawking at her.

I looked at my watch, it was only around nine and I could smell something cooking in the fire.

"Morning Esme." I called out to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Morning dear. Emmett and Jasper are getting some firewood. You can go help if you want."

I nodded to her and went off to find the other guys. They were walking back already with very little wood.

I laughed at them. "Guys, you were supposed to get fire wood, not twigs." They just laughed with me and laid the so called 'firewood' down near the flames.

Alice came skipping out being as bouncy as ever with the camera already in her hand. "Morning!" She sang as she turned on the camera. "And action!"

Just then a loud scream erupted from my tent. "ALICE YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Alice just laughed. "You'll thank me later!" Bella came stomping out in dark jean shorts, red halter top and red flats. She looked…amazing.

Everyone sat down to breakfast. Bella tripped once on the way and of course I caught her.

When I did we just stood there for who knows how long. She felt like she was made for me, we fit together so perfectly.

The electric current surged through me and our eyes were locked, until someone cleared there throat.

We broke apart and I missed her heat. I looked up at her and that stunning blush was there again.

While we ate she sat across the fire from me and I couldn't help but steal glances at her every once in a while.

Breakfast finished quickly and Rosalie suggested we all go for a swim in the lake. Carlisle and Esme said it was fine but stayed behind.

Since this was an actual camping site there were bathrooms with showers and changing rooms, the whole deal. The girls and guys spilt up to change, of course we were at the lake first.

"So guys what's been happening since I left?" I asked, I mean I might as well get caught up.

"Well besides us moving here, me and Rose are dating, Jasper and Alice are dating, Lauren and Jessica got into a fight over you," I laughed and so did everyone else. "Mike and Jessica finally started going out, and just more pointless stuff."

I nodded in understanding. Not much happens in the small town of Forks. Just then Emmett let out a whistle.

I looked up to see what he was referring to only to have my gaze frozen on Bella. I had never seen that _much _of her before. Just from here I was nervous. She was gorgeous and although I loved her for more than looks, there was _no _denying her beauty.

Bella had her head down the whole time but had apparently seen me because a warm red was tinting her cheeks. I smiled warmly at her and completely took in the swimsuit.

It was a midnight blue string bikini with black strings and a black circle holding the top together. The color complemented her well and it made her skin glow. But I knew she would never have worn this on her own accord.

Alice and Rosalie had most definitely picked it out to go with theirs. They both sported the same swimsuit but Alice's was pink with black strings and Rosalie's was red with black strings.

Emmett was drooling over Rose and her lack of clothes. I was glad Jasper was dating my sister, he was the gentleman sort and didn't show his lust as much as Emmett.

I wasn't sure how well I covered up my lust but that was beside the point for the moment.

Emmett had pushed the float I was on closer to the small dock where the girls put on sunscreen.

I closed my eyes just taking in the heat that was native to my skin. I mean Forks only gets sun so many times a year and with the traveling we weren't aloud to leave the hotel room without a buddy, and I didn't enjoy the company of the people there.

But a couple minutes into my relaxation I heard a scream.

I opened my eyes to see Rose and Alice picking up Bella and throwing her into the lake. But she was coming for me. So both Alice and Rose have bad aim or they planned it.

Bella landed right on top of me and even though she had fallen asleep with me on the couch this was much harder. I could handle it then. But then she was clothed.

She was blushing like crazy and her breathing was off. It was more like hyperventilating, but Alice and Rose most-likely caused that.

Bella was looking at me with those big and gorgeous eyes. She bit her lip and I guessed she didn't know how crazy she was making me.

Holding her felt right. Except I knew she didn't return the feeling.

The float started to rock but I figured it was from the waves, but I was so wrong. Emmett tipped over the float sending me and Bella into the water. When we came back up I still had Bella in my arms.

She looked up at me and smiled nervously. I figured she was trying to tell me that I should let go. I smiled back at her and let go, swimming over to Emmett and Jasper.

They laughed but that much was figured. Bella was still blushing and I was still marveling at how close we had been to each other.

I talked with the guys about pointless things such as; cars, school, traveling, and video games. But soon they went off to a splash fight which I wasn't so concerned with.

I went over and sat on the dock when the conversation that Rose and Alice were having caught my attention. Bella was off floating and reading her extra copy of Romeo and Juliet.

She had finished Wuthering Heights within a few hours and that surprised me in the least. She was just so different than most girls and always did something I didn't expect.

After my little Bella rant I tuned my ears back to the others. Emmett and Jasper had now joined them. I heard few words but I was sure of those few.

I heard; "Him" "No" Together" Gift" but that was it. It was a weird conversation but no matter. After all it did consist of Alice and Emmett.

We spent the rest of the day swimming and relaxing Emmett left once to get food but he was the only one.

By the time the sun started to set we were all prune like and freezing. The land felt weird and I was starving.

We all made our way to the campsite and I saw Bella stumble a couple of times. I wondered why no one else saw and immediately felt a tinge of embarrassment. No one else saw because none of them were paying nearly as much attention to her as I was.

When we got there the fire was going but I couldn't see Carlisle and Esme. I thought they were staying here? I heard voices from the forest and they appeared carrying more firewood.

I don't know why though. After the guys pathetic attempt of gathering firewood Rosalie had shown them up and there was still plenty.

We all sat around the fire talking about what happened. Bella blushed again at the mention of her falling on me and everyone else laughed.

Bella made dinner for everyone and once again amazed me. I had no clue she could cook and this was better than the concoctions Alice makes while trying to cook in our high-class kitchen.

Bella just got more perfect by the minute. Every little new thing I learned abut her was mesmerizing.

As I went to sleep that night I had great dreams of Bella holding me and whispering my name. But even in my dream…something was off.

**READ**

**1. Edward, Bella, and Alice are both going to be juniors this coming up year.**

**2. Edward had been gone for about 2 months on a school trip. It started before summer vacation. The date they go camping is June 15. Bella came to Forks a week after Edward left.**

**3. Bella's dad died of being shot when she was around three and Emmett was five. She doesn't have a dad so that's why she's staying with the Cullen's. **

**4. Here are the ages and birthdays.**

**Bella: 16. **

**B-day: September 13**

**Edward: 16.**

**B-day: June 20**

**Alice: 16.**

**B-day: February 7 **

**Jasper: 17.**

**B-day: May 16**

**Emmett: 18.**

**B-day: August 28**

**Rosalie: 17.**

**B-day: May 16**


	14. Hiking

**Chapter 13 – Hiking**

**BPOV**

Day 3 of 5

I was woken up early by the sound of a dying cat. I looked out the tent and saw the thing that was making the putrid noise.

Emmett.

Of course he would do something like this. I covered my ears and marched toward him.

"EMMETT SHUTUP!" I screamed to be heard over the noise.

But Emmett continued to march back and forth while screeching.

Finally he stopped. "Hey sis, how's it with you? Sleep good?" He asked smiling.

I was confused, but I nodded and laughed none the less.

We waited and everyone eventually came out.

Carlisle came out and stood in front of everyone. "Okay, today we're going to be hiking." I groaned causing Edward to look my way.

"We'll be splitting into groups, I guess to be fair we'll just hike with the person we are sharing our tent with. Everyone can come back whenever they please but each group must return together. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and stood up with their partner. I looked over to Edward and smiled nervously. "I hope you don't mind getting me." I said.

He looked shocked at the idea that someone could ever not want me. "Of course I'm happy with you Bella, why wouldn't I be. In fact I'm honored that we're a group."

I smiled as we walked into the forest. "Bella if you don't mind can I show you somewhere special?" He asked while looking at me.

"Of course." I laughed as he took my hand. I gasped because the shock never seemed to get old.

We were silent on the way up, but it was comfortable. I tripped a couple of time and on the twelfths time Edward stopped walking.

"Bella, you keep falling and you're going to get hurt." He said with sincere worry.

I laughed. "Well what else am I supposed to do? I can't become as graceful as you in the next five seconds.

He studied me carefully and turned back around. "Hop on Bella." He said as I stared at him like he was crazy.

"WH-what. I- I'm too heavy." He just laughed, the sound made my heart jump.

"Bella I've carried you before, you weigh absolutely nothing."

I was hesitant but I knew not to argue.

As I wrapped my arms around him I felt at peace. I leaned my head into his neck while we walked through the forest.

I breathed in his scent. So perfect, like him.

We got there sooner than I thought and it was…stunning. A perfect meadow with flowers surrounding it.

"What do you think?" He asked slowly.

I turned toward him, a smile playing at my lips. "It's absolutely… perfect." I breathed.

He smiled and took my hand as we sat down in the center.

"Edward?"

He looked over at me.

"Why do you call Carlisle and Esme by their first names and not mom and dad?

He looked sad for a moment and looked up at me. "Esme and Carlisle aren't me parents." He said slowly.

"What?" I gasped, shocked by this news.

"Want to hear the story?" He asked me.

I nodded and Edward turned to me.

"Well I've lived in Forks my whole life, my parents, Elizabeth and Edward sr. Masen, were good friends with the Cullen's. We were like family."

I looked into Edward's eyes, they were filled with sorrow and something else that I couldn't place, but the look was familiar.

"About a year and ½ ago they got into an accident. They didn't make it. The Cullen's were going to take me in, adopt me even. I moved in with them but I'm not their son. They call me their son and were like family but it's weird."

I looked at Edward and threw myself around him. He seemed shocked at first but hugged me back.

He spoke softly to me. "During the summer we would go this cottage out in the woods. It was very beautiful. I miss going there with them."

He stopped speaking and I looked at him. After a while he finally continued speaking.

"Sometimes, I'll go there to the cottage. It's technically mine. It's my favorite place in the whole world.

He smiled at me and I returned it.

After that we spent the whole day talking. It was just so great. I learned so much about Edward that I thought I would explode. We knew almost everything about each other.

The next thing I know I feel something wet on my nose, and again. I look up and I see rain. Where am I?

I try to sit up but I can't move. I see Edward next me and smile. "Edward?"

I shake him a little and he wakes up. "Edward we fell asleep in the meadow." I said. It's dark now and the rain is falling at a steady pace.

We got up and started walking back to the campsite. Everyone was waiting for us when we returned.

"FINALLY!" They all yell.

"We thought you guys got lost or we're mauled by a grizzly!"

I stared at Emmett. "Mauled by a grizzly. Seriously Emmet?" He shrugged.

"Well you guys were gone for a long time, we started at ten and figured you'd be back for lunch, well it's around midnight! OVER TWELVE HOURS!"

We smiled sheepishly. "Umm… Goodnight guys." Edward said as he made his way to the tent. I followed and soon I was back asleep.


	15. Talking

**Chapter 14 – Talking**

**EPOV**

**Day 4 of 5**

I sat awake as the sun shined though the tent. I couldn't help but think how much me and Bella have progressed.

I mean with our relationship.

We had spent the whole time together yesterday just talking. I know I'm falling even more in love with her than I already am.

Bella stirred on the other side of the tent. It was close to noon but everyone was tired from the hiking yesterday.

I stared up towards the top of the tent just relaxing until a yawn made me divert my attention. Bella let out a yawn as she stretched her arms.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

I laughed and she tilted her head in confusion.

"I think you mean _good afternoon._" He mouth fell open slightly from shock but she quickly recovered.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked clearly confused.

"Well," I started out. "No one else was up and besides I just got up too."

She nodded as she went toward the front of the tent.

By the time we both were out everyone else decided to make appearances short after.

"What are we doing today?" A groggy Emmett asked.

Alice jumped with excitement and everyone turned waiting for the answer we knew we would get.

"Nothing." She said with excitement in her voice.

I looked around and only I and Bella seemed to be shocked by her choice.

**RPOV**

I looked over to Emmett and Jasper and nodded my head toward the woods. Emmet of course forgot our signal and nodded back.

God he was an idiot sometimes, but I love him.

I hit my forehead with my hand nodded toward Jasper. Luckily my brother was smarter than my boyfriend.

"Hey Bella how about we go for a walk?" I asked. She looked confused.

Silly clueless Bella, how could she not get anything?

Alice had on _the look_ that told Bella to do what I said.

Bella nodded slowly but agreed. Alice, Bella, and me walked into the woods to talk.

Alice was so devious. They would be together soon, very soon, only one more day until they see…

**JPOV**

"Come on Edward, we might as well walk too." I said trying to be subtle.

I swear my girl was such a genius.

He nodded and Carlisle and Esme said they would stay behind. The plan was falling into place.

Right now we were supposed to get Edward to admit his undying love from Bella, but do it subtly.

After a while into the woods Emmett started talking really fast. "So man how's the weather?"

Edward looked confused but then shrugged. "Okay."

What was Emmett doing? Then he started talking slightly faster.

"Wow man it's just so great living here and all; I mean everyone is so nice. Rose is perfect for me and I like how everyone knows each other. Wish my mom were here right now but Bella misses her way more than I do. Calls her everyday. But enough about me, how are you, you're trip, are you in love with Bella, what's your hobby?"

I realized what Emmet was doing, even it was stupid.

When I looked at Edward for an answer I noticed he was about ten feet behind us, his eyes the size of baseballs. I could feel the anxiety radiating off of him.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered lamely.

Emmett looked at him. "It's okay man, everyone already know… well except Bella."

"Wait, so everyone knows that I love Bella?" He inquired, obviously taken aback.

I nodded; did he not realize how obvious it was?

"It's okay." I said patting his back. Just tell us _how much._"

This was most likely going to be easier than I thought.

Edward groaned as he sat on a rock. "I love her so much it's not even funny. Is it even possible to fall in love with someone you hardly know?" He asked.

Emmett smiled. "Of course it's possible, if not you wouldn't be pathetically in love with my little sister right now."

We all chuckled at that and Edward stood up. We walked more and Edward talked about Bella. Everything is going according to plan. I wonder what Edward would think if he knew that right now…

**APOV**

We all walked into the woods, Bella not getting the purpose of this. We talked about the regular things for a while, you know, clothes, makeup, ect.

But than I asked Bella what she thought of Edward.

Her face turned the reddest shade I've ever seen it and she looked away.

I tried to keep in my laughter. "Bella come on. We all know." Rosalie coaxed.

Bella looked terrified. "You _all _know?" She asked fearful.

"Edward doesn't know." I said quickly.

She sighed with relief. But we stared at her. "Bella_ please _tell us."

"I thought you already knew?" She said suspiciously. God, why did my friend have to be smart.

"Not for absolute positive. _Please _Bella?" I have her my begging face and she groaned.

"Fine." She mumbled. "I'mabsoluelyinlovewithyourbrother." She said quickly.

"What?" I asked pretending to be confused.

She sighed. "I'm absolutely in love with your brother." She stated.

I smiled with triumph and Rosalie did a little jig behind us.

We started back because dinner would be soon. We had been out longer than we thought. I wonder what Bella would think if she knew that right now…

**EPOV**

We got back to camp, ate dinner, and went to bed.

Everyone seemed happier. Well Bella seemed like she always does. Perfect.

After that we all went to bed.

**EmPOV**

After dinner we all headed to our tents and pretended to sleep. Then Alice came and called us out.

"Well Bella admitted it." Alice sang happily.

"And so did Edward!" I squealed.

Everyone turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

They all shook their heads when Jasper and Rose smiled.

"I've got a plan." They both said at the same time.

"Wow, creepy twin thing." I said.

Rosalie didn't look happy but I could tell she was too happy about the plan to be _really _upset.

"So here is the perfect plan. First we…"


	16. Leaving

**Chapter 15 – Leaving**

**BPOV**

**Day 5 of 5**

I once again awoke from another dream of Edward holding me. I really need to stop reading romance books if I want these to go away. It's a good thing I like reading though because I don't _want_ them to.

When I woke up my arm felt weird, like it had immense heat radiating off of it. The feeling was strange, but pleasant.

I groaned as the light from the sun hit me directly in the eyes.

Edward was still asleep so maybe everyone else was too. I opened everyone's tent and grew even more shocked. They were all gone.

I crawled back into mine and Edward's tent. I got on my knees and shook him slightly.

"Edward. Edward, its Bella. Wakeup" He groaned and rolled over slightly but he still didn't wake.

I sighed and stared at him, he was so beautiful. I weakly smiled down at him and kissed his cheek, praying to God he didn't choose _now _to wakeup. He didn't and I left him to sleep.

I went to the nearby restrooms and got cleaned up before making a fire in the pit. It was about a half hour after I woke up that Edward appeared.

"Hello Bella, l…late already. In the day I mean. Where is everyone?"

**EPOV**

Bella shrugged making her auburn curls move with up and down. I was close to slipping and calling her 'Bella, love' I could always use the excuse I picked it up traveling, but I don't want to lie to her.

Although I already am by acting like I don't love her. But it's for the best.

I stopped thinking as I finally processed what the shrug meant. "Wait, so you have no clue where _any _of them are?" I asked, feeling frightful of all that could have happened.

"Yeah, none of them are here and I checked _everywhere_." She sighed as she poked the fire.

I looked around shocked that they would all disappear on us, just like that. " Hey Bella, you think there's a note somewhere?"

She blushed and hid her face behind a curtain of hair. "Sorry, I should have thought about that." She mumbled.

I took her chin and lifted her face up. "It's okay Bella, and don't be embarrassed. Okay?"

She nodded weakly and went back to poking the fire.

I searched for a note and eventually found one pinned to a tree. I brought it over to Bella so we could both inspect it.

_Dear Edward and Bella, We want to apologize for leaving you two here but we had last minute shopping to for Edward's birthday today. But Emmett decided to feed the bears last night and left the food in the woods. This morning while me and Carlisle were leaving Emmett said he needed to go because he wanted to get a special snack, then Alice to see a couple shops, everyone ended up going but we couldn't wake you two. I hope you two do fine and I want you to know we do have food left, just not much. Have a great day and happy birthday Edward._

**BPOV**

Edward had given me the note and he was reading over my shoulder. After he was done he let out a sigh which made me stiffen.

How come he can drive me _so crazy _when I can do absolutely nothingto him?

"Well what do you want to do Bella?" Edward asked casually.

I looked around and shrugged. "I don't really know. What _is _there to do?"

"Not much besides talk."

I nodded and he smiled.

"So what did you do yesterday?" He asked.

I blushed recalling yesterday's conversation with Rose and Alice. Why did I have to tell them both?

I looked up and realized Edward was still looking at me. "Umm… Not much. You know talked about…stuff."

He nodded. "What about you?" I asked.

"Same pretty much. Emmett told me how much you miss your mom."

I sighed, Emmett was a blab. "Yeah, I call her at least once a week…well usually. I haven't called her in a while."

"Why?"

"Well… I don't feel the need to. I'm feeling… better about…being here."

That's how it went for the next two hours. We just talked and asked questions. Kind of like a repeat of yesterday.

I heard a car coming and Edward looked over. Everyone was back and we had to get going soon. I would miss being here but I was happy to get back.

**APOV**

Finally, they would finally get to see what we've been working on. If this didn't get the together though, nothing would.

Everyone was nervous the whole car ride. This had to work. I just hope Edward liked his birthday gift.


	17. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 16 – Birthday Surprise**

**APOV**

We pulled into the driveway after our ride home. We had gotten some friends to come set up the house while we were away, even though it would just be the family and pretty much the people who went camping with us.

It was only a short time until he would open the gifts.

I looked at everyone and saw that they all had the same goofy smiled plastered on their faces. You know the one that said; we are so good so he better like this.

We all slowly exited the car and I _really _wanted to pull my hair out. How much _longer _could it take?

Finally we were all out and we entered the house. Edward looked around and smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" The family shouted and he laughed.

**BPOV**

EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY WAS TODAY!!!!! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!

Ugh, oh! It must have been in that note! Why did Edward have to distract me while I was _attempting _to read it? I couldn't concentrate with him _breathing on my neck!_

We all sat around the table as Rose brought out a gorgeous birthday cake.

Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder. "Happy birthday." He said with a smile.

Edward smiled back as Esme walked over and kissed his cheek, also wishing him a happy birthday.

It was so bizarre to think they weren't actually family. I mean they were all so close to each other.

Heck! I was really close to Esme and Carlisle. I guess they're just _those _types of people, the ones who are loved by everyone.

Everyone ate some cake, and it was the best ever.

After that Emmett stood up. "How about a game of _would you rather _while the parental finish up with the gifts and cleaning?" Emmett asked.

Everyone nodded "And a movie, Esme's a perfectionist. It could take a while."

We sat on the ground in a circle. I didn't want to play but hey, it was better than truth or dare.

**(R: Rosalie) (Em: Emmett) (A: Alice) (J: Jasper) (B: Bella) (E: Edward)**

R: Emmett, would you rather… kiss Jasper or not eat for a whole day?

Em: Umm… Well… Kiss Jazz.

B: Ewww Em!

Em: Alice would you rather go a week without shopping or a week without credit cards?

A: Shopping. Bella could get me my clothes.

B: Aliiiiiice!

A: Bella would you rather… go without reading for a month or… go without… EDWARD!

E: Alice, seriously?

B: Umm… Well umm… Edward is a person and he's probably be more fun than reading. So go a month without reading.

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe Alice; she always gets to do the fun things. I pouted as she stuck her tongue out at me.

We went on but it got boring after we ran out of ideas. We managed to make Bella blush 12 times and Edward stutter 4.

Overall, perfect game.

Esme and Carlisle weren't done fixing up the gift yet so we had to watch a movie. It was only six so I wasn't stressing. _But, _I did want to get this over with so we could relax.

It's been majorly stressful trying to put this gift together.

It cost us all money, and a lot of time.

But the outcome will be so worth it. Besides it's a win win win situation.

**EPOV**

We settled in for a movie and so far my birthday was great!

The movie was a blur in the background as I concentrated on Bella. I had no clue what was on.

Before I knew it the TV was turned off and everyone, except Bella, was grinning like mad.

**APOV**

It's time.

**RPOV**

It's time.

**  
JPOV **

It's time.**  
**

**EMPOV**

It's time.

**  
CPOV **

It's time.

**  
ESMEPOV**

It's time.

**BPOV**

Alice stood up in front of everyone with a DVD or CD.

"Edward!" She squealed happily. "This is your present. No one talks or they die!"

Everyone as shushed down and Alice started the movie.

It was apparently a home movie but it looked marvelous.

The song '_Why can't I - Liz Phair' _started playing.

**(Video parts)**

_Me and Edward talking_

_Us smiling and laughing_

_Him catching when I fell the first time_

_The pool incident_

_Me gasping_

_Edward stuttering_

_Me on top of Edward_

_Me being confused about Edward_

_Edward looking confused_

_Edward playing guitar_

_Then piano_

_Edward and me on the couch_

_Him carrying me_

_Me awake in bed_

_Edward awake in bed_

_Me and Edward staring at each other while camping_

_Me and Edward holding on to each other while asleep in the tent_

_Me being thrown on him_

_Our talk in the woods_

_Me kissing his cheek_

_You could see us in the woods. It was me admitting I love Edward!!_

_Edward's voice, admitting he loved me?_

_Than me…sleep talking._

_Edward telling Jasper he loves me._

Edward was looking at me and I turned to him. He seemed sort of… shocked.

If that's what he looked like I must have look ridiculous. But I didn't care. Edward loved me.

I looked around and realized no one else was here. They left.

Edward signaled me to follow and I did.

He led me to his room.

"Bella, was the…Was the video true?" He asked nervously.

I smiled weakly and blushed. "Yeah… it was."

I thought he wasn't happy and maybe Alice had forced him to say those things.

But the next second Edward was in front of me.

"Bella, we never got to do our dare." He said gently as the shock coursed through me.

I looked up and Edward was close. Really close.

"Bella can...can I?" I nodded slowly, was this even real?

He came in slowly absolutely driving me insane.

Than finally our lips touched. It was like no other thing before. I had never been kissed but I've read about it. But this was so much better than I thought a first kiss should be.

My lips burned from touching him and my heart raced so rapidly I was embarrassed he could hear it.

But he said nothing. He just stood there. Staring at me like I've longed him to since I met him

Just then I fell to the ground.

**Hi everyone and yes! It FINALLY happened. By the way I will give you a clue about the future and its Bella's POV. **

Where was I? This isn't where I fell asleep.

I looked around and saw the last person I thought I would see. I tried to talk but than they spoke.

"Hey Sweetie."


	18. Just Nice

**Chapter 17 – Just Nice**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe today, Bella was in love with me! This had to be the best birthday I ever had. I thought as I kissed Bella.

But than suddenly my door swung open and hit Bella in the head causing her to fall to the ground, but I caught her before she got there.

I looked up and saw my family standing there with sheepish grins that quickly turned to shock and worry.

"OH NO!" Alice screamed. "Is she hurt?"

I sent a glare towards her. She just hit Bella in the head with my door, hard enough to make her unconscious. "Let's take her to the hospital." I said while picking her up.

Carlisle quickly stepped in front of me. "It's okay Edward; I'll take care of here. Just bring her to the couch downstairs."

I nodded. I guess she would be healed faster if we stayed here.

He checked her over. It wasn't that bad, it would be sore but that's it.

I looked over at everyone. "What were you guys doing outside my door?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Well we wanted to see the moment live." Replied Alice smugly. "You wouldn't be kissing her face off if it wasn't for me anyway." She replied.

I grimaced at the truth that statement held, but something confused me.

"Alice, how did you get footage of the first night we met?" I asked curiously.

She smiled like a devil. "I already knew you giys would be in love and so the day you were coming back I set up camera's that I could start with a button I have."

I looked at her shocked. "Wait, so before we even met, you had everything planned out! Even the skinny dipping?" I screamed!

She nodded with a smile on her face, but now everyone except for Bella and Carlisle were staring at her amazed.

"How?" Emmett said.

Alice laughed brightly. "How many times have I told _all _of you? I HAVE PIXIE POWERS!!"

Everyone laughed as she jumped and pointed to her head.

Just than Bella sat up from where she was laying, I guess our laughing woke her.

**BPOV**

I woke to the sound of laughter after a great dream. I had dreamed Edward loved me and we kissed. It had felt so real that I thought it wasn't a dream, but I knew it was once I woke on the couch.

Edward came over to me with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Feeling any better, love?" He asked as he knelt down next to me. WAIT DID HE SAY LOVE!!!

"Edward?" I asked feeling weird. "Why did you just call me love?"

He looked confused but than Emmett yelled from across the room.

"BECAUSE BELLA, YOU AND HIM ADMITTED YOUR LOVE AND THAN YOU GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WHILE MAKING OUT IN HIS ROOM!!!!"

I blushed as everyone laughed at Emmett's loud and _obnoxious _behavior.

I looked at Edward and he took my hand. I smiled. I would be able to touch him, and hold him, stare at him, and tell him I loved him.

I squeezed his hand and leaned up to his ear. "I love you Edward." I whispered.

He smiled and whispered in my ear. "I love you to Bella, I have since I first saw you in our pool." I blushed at the memory and he kissed my cheek softly.

But Emmett had to ruin the moment. "Dude, what are you whispering in my sister's ear to make her blush like that? Not cool man." I blushed and everyone laughed.

Edward grinned down at me. "How about we do get a room, it's getting late and you need to sleep."

I nodded numbly.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to his room. We stood in his room for a little before we both leaned in.

His lips stopped shortly in front of mine. "I love you Bella." He whispered again. The movements made his lips graze mine.

"I love you too." I said and than he leaned in all the way and kissed me. Unlike our first kiss this would not be interrupted.

Kissing him felt so good. My lips tingled and he consumed me. But of course I was always wrong, and someone had to interrupt.

"Bella, your mom is calling." I sighed ad I looked at Edward. His face inches from mine and his emerald eyes piercing.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He nodded and I went downstairs.

**(B:Bella) (R:Renee)**

B:Yes.

R: Bella how are you.

B I'm uh fine mom.

R:That's great honey. Everything is nice here. Your aunt is feeling slightly better after the first surgery.

B:Mom. That's great but can I talk to you later. I have a lot going on.

R: Okay dear. Is something wrong?

B: Nothing. I'm fine. Bye mom.

R: Bye sweetie.

**(CONVERSATION OVER)**

I smiled as I hung up the phone. I can finally get back to Edward. I laughed happily as I made my way up the stairs to Edward.

**RENEEPOV**

That was strange. Bella seemed like something was wrong. She didn't want to talk to me really. But something was up. Maybe she missed me and didn't want me knowing. That was so like Bella.

I knew exactly what would make her day. It will only take a week.


	19. What!

**Wow people I am really sorry at what a horrible updater I am. I'm thinking about stopping this or giving it to someone else. If you want to continue it just PM me.**

**Chapter 18 – WHAT!**

**EPOV **

**One Week Later**

Everything was going great since my birthday, Bella and I have gone everyday for the past week. I really can't believe it though. Although it's really weird that my girlfriend is living in the same house with me right now.

Me and Bella have are going out with everyone today though so I guess I should get ready. Emmett wanted to see some new comedy.

As I got out of bed I heard a shrill scream coming from Bella and Alice's room.

**BPOV**

Where was I? This isn't where I fell asleep.

I looked around and saw the last person I thought I would see. I tried to talk but than they spoke.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Mom?" I asked kind of freaked. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

A smile so huge spread across her face. "Well honey you always said how much you missed me. Than you stopped calling and the last time we spoke you sounded distant."

"Huh? I said. But than she went on talking.

"I'm a mother and I know you Bella. You were so depressed not seeing me. So last night when you were asleep we came to get you! Phil carried you and I left a note on your bed since no one was awake!"

"M…mom, where are we?" I stuttered nervously.

"Florida! Well Jacksonville but isn't it wonderful! Phil's aunt is down the hall. Poor thing."

"Mom, so you're saying you took me from Forks without packing, without telling _anyone, _without even consulting me?" I practically screamed.

The smile was fading from her face but some remained. "Of course dear, I can tell when your depressed."

"I WASN'T DEPRESSED! I WAS DISTRACTED BY MY _BOYFRIEND!!!_" I yelled.

"Oh Sweetie, you have a boyfriend that's great. Why didn't you tell me? Who is he? Is he cute? Did you have sex…OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNAT?" She screamed.

"MOM NO!" I yelled back. I shook my head at how she was acting.

"Mom what am I going to do, did you tell them how to contact you?"

"Well I told them everything that what happening in the note I left…"Renee trailed off.

"What did you say to them?"I asked.

"Oh I just left a note since it was late; I let myself in with the key they gave."

I stared at my mom, for some reason this seemed bad.

**NormalPOV**

**Back At Forks**

Everyone gathered in Alice's room and saw that Bella's bed was empty, but thought it was irrelevant.

"Alice what's wrong!?" Esme asked concerned.

"Bella's gone! I mean she's nowhere!" Everyone looked slightly frightened and worried.

They spent the next hour figuring things out only to come to the conclusion she was either kidnapped or ran away. Everyone left to contact the police, no one had seen the note Renee had left, which now lay under Bella bed.


	20. Remembering

**Just so people know, it didn't take this long to write this, I wrote this in about 10 minutes just now. Sorry you guys, this author is a huge procrastinator. **

**Chapter 19 –Remembering**

**EPOV**

Bella's gone! I don't know why, everything was going so well, what if she did run away? Alice smiled at me, but it was one of comfort and not her usually happy go lucky one. How could this happen? Not to mention that we took so long to get together.

"Really?" I heard the police ask Esme.

Carlisle nodded sharply at I sighed. Bella I hope where ever you are, you're safe.

BPOV

"Are you sure you don't-

"MOM!" I screamed. "I DON'T NEED A PREGNANCY TEST!"

She sighed in relief as she looked back up at me. "Bella I'm sorry if I made you mad, I just thought you of all people would miss me."

My anger faded and I smiled at her. "It okay."

"So sweetie how about you stay here for a while, I'll call the Cullen's and make sure they got the note. Okay?"

I nodded, I did miss her, and just a little while here would be that bad. Ever if I missed Edward, he had to be put on hold for my mother. At least for a bit.

ReneePOV

I'm so happy Bella was here, even if I was wrong. But I'm happy she's finally got a boyfriend!

Wait…I was supposed to call someone…Phil!

I smiled as I got out my phone to call Phil, he would love to hear this. Crap its dead. Where's my charger…where's the house phone? Oh well.

I heard a scream and a bunch of thuds. I ran to the source.

Bella was at the bottom of the stairs clutching her leg. I guess we have to go to the doctors.

Oh wait! Doctor Cullen! That's what I was supposed to do! I guess that can wait till tomorrow though.


	21. On End

**Dear people! I greatly apologize for my story and how awful I am. You have the right to curse me. I'm such a procrastinator and the fact is I lost my motivation for the story, I can attempt to complete it but it will be hard. If someone wishes I can also give you rights to the story and let you take over. For those you continue reading this story, GOD BLESS YOU AND YOUR PAITENCE! **

**Chapter 20 – On End**

**EPOV**

Everyone was on ends searching for Bella; it was really driving us all to the brink of insanity. They were all running around town, making phone calls, the works. I stopped after two days. I just couldn't handle it.

The first day she went missing I just kept hoping it was some kind of nightmare, but I was wrong about that. I was the most scared, even more scared than Emmet, and that's saying something.

Emmet had barely slept, he was too worried, but he took it like a man; that was the difference between our worries. I didn't want anyone to know this but the first night she went missing I cried. I hadn't cried since my parents died.

Bella had become so important to me and just thinking that something bad could have happened to her…it was unbearable. So I haven't left my room since the second day…I think I've been in here for about four days.

"Edward!" I heard Alice call from outside my door. "Edward I'm coming in…"

I sighed not really in the mood to tell Alice otherwise. She came in, vacant of her usual perkiness. "Edward, we'll find her. I know it."

I scoffed. "Sure we will. If we haven't found her yet how do you expect to find her? Forks is a small town Alice, there's no way she's here."

She looked at me before shaking her head. "She might not be here but we'll find her, I can feel it."

I stood up and glared at her. "Oh yeah, you and your 'pixie powers' well tell me Alice why aren't you using you 'pixie powers' to help us find Bella!"

I saw Alice flinch as I raised my voice and I regretted it immediately. "Look Alice I'm sorry I just-

She put a hand up to stop me. "I know Edward, and I'm scared too, we all are. Bella was my best friend, and sure I don't love her as much as you do but she's like a sister to me. We'll find her."

I nodded; slightly uplifted by the confidence in Alice's voice. "Alright then."

BPOV

"Mom, when will I be going back to Forks?" I missed Edward like crazy and I couldn't even call him. The only phone here was my mom's cell and she always left it at work.

I sighed. At least she got a hold of them. I don't know what I would've done if they didn't know where I was. That would be the worst situation ever. Just thinking about it had me on ends.

"Mother!" I called again.

"Oh Bella, yeah, you can go back to Forks in a week."

A week! I loved my mother and Phil but a week, I had already been here for a week. "Mom, a week?"

She nodded. "Yes sweetie, a week. That's not too bad is it? I miss you."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright mom, a week."

What a rough week this is going to be. I sighed again, thinking of Edward.


	22. Peace Should Be Restored

**I will apologize again for my incompetence. I seriously never update, and when I do, it's months later. I'm currently inspired to write this again thanks to the release of Breaking Dawn (Which was awesome) and I hope to actually get some chapters done. I have a break coming up next week and I hope the motivation shall stick to then. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 21 – Peace **_**Should**___**Be Restored**

**BPOV**

"Bye mom, I love you." I currently stood by the wall of the crowded airport; one hand clutching my bag, the other around my mother. My time here in Jacksonville was up, and I had never been more pleased. As much as I loved my mother, I was much happier to be returning to the Cullen's.

"Oh sweetie!" My mother cried; holding onto me tighter. "I'll miss you so much!"

I nodded, knowing this was true. "I'll miss you too mom, but" I looked over to a nearby clock, noticing that the time of my plane's arrival was approaching. "I need to go now."

She sniffed a couple times and dried some of the lingering tears. "I know Bells." She looked down, conflicted for a moment. "Honey, I'm sorry about all of this, really. It's just that, I dragged you and your brother away from Phoenix two months ago and then I leave to go help Phil's aunt. The Cullen's have been so great to you! I'm so grateful to them, taking in you and your brother, even though they hadn't known us for that long. I"

My mother started crying again, hugging me tighter than before. "I'm happy you're happy." She whispered to me.

I pulled away to look at her. "And I'm happy that _you're _happy. Mom I do miss you, but I get it, you want to be here with Phil. So it's fine."

She nodded and once again and wiped her eyes; taking in a deep breath to calm herself. "Tell your brother I love him, okay."

"Of course. Bye mom." I hugged her once more; trying to keep it quick seeing that my plane had already arrived.

"Bye." She said, letting go of me.

When we finally parted ways, I headed straight to the plane. I really couldn't wait to get back and the excitement was nearly killing me. It was only when I sat down in my seat did I calm down just a bit.

Setting my bag down, I popped my Ipod in my ears; smiling as Clair De Lune played through my headphones. In a couple hours, I would be home.

**APOV**

Two weeks, Bella had been missing for two weeks.

I just woke up a couple minutes ago, drudgingly moving from my bed. __It had been a while since I was my perky self. Everyone was in this huge depression.

The police were still searching for her, they wanted to put it on the news, tell the whole town! Of course Carlisle didn't want that, no need for an uprising.

Though we've been trying to contact Renee since the second day; she never picked up though. Carlisle was thinking about actually flying down to Jacksonville to tell Renee.

I sighed, looking around my room. Everything had piled up so badly, no really did anything since Bella left.

_Well. _I thought. _Maybe I should actually clean._

I walked around picking up articles of clothing, makeup, and what not.

Eventually my hands were overflowing with a bundle of nail polish; I sighed when they all tumbled from my hands and underneath Bella's bed.

"Great." I mumbled; getting down on my hands and knees to go searching the beauty product. "Come on, where are they?" I said as I searched blindly, only to have my hand grab onto a piece of paper.

I pulled it out and looked questioningly at the crumpled sheet.

_Hey Cullen's,_

_ I just want to let you know that Bella seemed depressed so_

_ I decided to take her to Florida with me! I used to the spare_

_ key so I wouldn't disturb you. She's a really heavy sleeper!_

_ She didn't even notice when Phil picked her right up! _

_ Anyway, she'll be with me for about __one __two weeks for some_

_ girl time. Oh, and thanks you guys so much for all of this!_

_ You're all amazing! And I love love love you Emmet!_

_ Miss you so much!_

_Love Renee_

I just stared at the paper that was currently clutched between my hands. Wad this for real! Was Bella actually with Renee?

"Wait…" I mumbled, looking at the paper again. Two weeks! That would Bella would be back soon! Well that was even that big of deal, Bella wasn't missing! She wasn't dead; she didn't fall off some cliff or get hit by a car! She was alive and well with her mother!

I sat there for a little while longer before I jumped up with defying speed. It was only 7am so most of everyone was asleep. "YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS!" I screamed running through the house, nearly bouncing. My perky self was obviously back.

"What Alice?" My mom asked with dad right behind her. Emmett was also coming down the stairs. I wanted to wait for Edward but he never left his room so I decided to tell him afterwards.

They all gathered around me and I smiled quite brightly. "BELLA IS NOT MISSING!" I cried.

Emmett looked at me in disbelief; a new light in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

I took a couple deep breaths before bringing out the note and reading it aloud to them. By the end they were all wearing a face of relief.

My dad looked at the note. "Where did you find this Alice?"

"Under Bella's bed! I was cleaning when I found it! Can you believe this?"

My mother shook her head, almost laughing. "To think if Renee had simply answered her phone, all of this could have been avoided.

We all laughed at this, because it was true. "Oh!" I spoke quickly. "I'm going to go call Rose and Jazz! They have to know!"

My mother stopped me. "Shouldn't you tell Edward first?"

I thought about it before shaking my head. "If I tell Edward now then I won't ever get to tell Rose." My mom gave me a serious look. "But I'll tell him right after, okay!"

I ran to call Rose and Jasper, who were just as excited as I was. The call ended quickly when they stated that they would be right over.

I don't even think I hung up the phone before running to tell Edward the great news.

"Edward, Edward!" I knocked on his door, which was usually locked now days.

"EDWARD!" I called out louder, before finally trying the door. It was, surprisingly, unlocked.

"Edward." I spoke calmly this time around. As I cracked open the door I was shocked to find the room empty.

I looked around, wondering where he had escaped to. As I was leaving his room, I found a piece of paper taped to his door. _Oh god. _I thought as I snatched it from the door.

_Dear family,_

_ I apologize for doing this but I just can't be there right now._

_I'll come back soon __I don't know when I'll be back but don't _

_worry about me, I'll be fine. I just __I think that __I need to be alone for _

_awhile. I didn't bring my phone or anything because I don't want_

_want anyone talking me out of this. Don't worry it's nothing stupid… And Alice _

_don't panic okay. That goes for all of you. Just trust me, I need this._

_Edward._

I read the note and even though Edward told me not to panic, I did anyway. Edward…he wasn't good at losing people. I remember how bad it was when he lost his parents, I shuddered at the memory.

I understood though, Edward need to alone for now….but this was probably the worse time for him to leave.

I sighed, clutching the second piece of paper of the day.

"Mom, dad." I found them both in the kitchen, talking about the Bella ordeal, excited to finally be able to tell the police "_We've found her."_

"Mom; dad." They looked over at me and I handed them the note. My dad read it over quickly and then handed it over to mom.

"This isn't good." He said, staring down into nothing. "We have to find him."

"No!" I called out stopping him. "We don't have to find him. Bella has to. He would never listen to us; he needs to talk to Bella."

The two nodded in agreement. I sighed and sat down at the table. _So much for restoring the peace. _


End file.
